A Twist of the Curse
by Gwaina Baggins
Summary: Chapter four: Bootstrap plans, Jack laments for the rum, Elizabeth is furious and poor Will searches for water. ( Update! Chapter Five: Coconuts)
1. Of Exploding Ships and Rusting Chains

**_A Twist of the Curse_**

By Gwaina Baggins

**I'm trying here. I hope it is good : ) Please review. I really like reviews. This is based off a plot quirk I saw in the movie that I will gladly explain to anyone who asks. : ) So read and enjoy people. **

**_Disclaimer:_**If I owned it, it wouldn't be posted under fanfiction. 

Will Turner struggled to hold his breath and find a way out, as the screams above him died away. His lungs were burning and his mind was starting to become hazy from lack of air. Digging around at the bottom of the small room he was trapped in, he tried to move away some of the wood so he could swim out. The collapsed areas of the ship refused to budge though, and struggling only made his air supply lessen so he quickly gave up. Swimming to the grating, he tried moving the hatch once more. 

The hatch would not rise. Will's eyes widened as he realized foggily that he was trapped in a sinking ship. He was inevitably going to die. The pirates had Elizabeth, and Jack, though he was more worried about the girl than the pirate. _Although,_ he thought with a sort of grim satisfaction, _those pirates will never have me. They'll be stuck with that curse forever. _His fingers started to go limp, and loosen their grip on the hatch above them. 

He was just about prepared to give into fate when the oddest thing happened. An enormous explosion of bright light filled his vision and a blinding pain shot through his head. The last bit of air was pressed out of his chest and he felt himself fly to one side and then begin to sink downward; into a watery grave. His mind slowly shut down and his last thoughts were on Elizabeth, and how he had never been able to admit his love to her. 

Up aboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth Swan stared at the broken remains of the ship. _No!_ Her mind was screaming. Will had been on that ship! It could not have just exploded! He was still on there. Someone had to save him! Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, and she wanted to scream at Captain Barbosa but someone held her back. 

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Jack whispered furiously, looking at the remains himself. _Damn it boy,_ he thought, willing Will to surface in the floating, burning chunks of wood. _How am I bloody going to finish this now?_

"Well that was lovely," Captain Barbosa mused, turning away from the wreckage to the crew he had just captured. "Really beautiful." A sickening smile crossed his lips as he strode over to Elizabeth. "Well, m'dear, we meet again, don't we? But, I'm afraid, under not such hospitable circumstances." 

He gave her a slight shove and the crew immediately launched themselves onto her, pawing at her and chuckling at her struggles and screams. Jack let out a sigh and glared indignantly at the men holding him back. Personally, he did not like seeing her treated that way but he wasn't about to risk his own neck and say anything. Not with his plan so desperately on the line. 

Captain Barbosa stood in front of the crew of the Interceptor and noted them all with a distasteful glance. His eyes drifted from the shortest member of the crew to the woman who also seemed to be a main part of the crew. _Woman and midgets, he thought sourly. __Just like Jack to be so desperate. _

"Alrighty, now," he said eyes hungry, and rather desperate. "Which one of you is the son of Bootstrap Bill?" They all looked too old; or too unlike Bill. 

Elizabeth kicked one of the crew away from her, and bit at a man who tried to touch her face. "You idiot! He's not here! None of them are him!" She felt like bursting into tears as she looked back at the wreckage and saw once again how he wasn't there.

Barbosa turned sharply, his eyes now angered by the woman's insolent words. He started purposely towards her, fuming and preparing to show her exactly how she would speak to him. Jack rubbed a hand down his face wondering why fate was so cruel to him.

"Um, a word," he said, holding a hand up and stopping Barbosa. The captain stopped and glared at him. "You see, captain," Sparrow began with a tone that could be passed off as nervousness or severe disrespect. Was there a point in lying now? "You see the remains of MY ship that you just blew sky high?" 

Barbosa glanced over at them in an un-amused. "It's rather hard not to notice," he replied blandly. 

"Well, sir," Jack said in a rather sarcastic, disrespectful way. "Bootstrap's only son was kind of on that ship."

"Yes......" Barbosa said, staring at Jack. "Your point Sparrow?" 

"I was just thinking," Jack said, motioning to his crew. "If he's not with them then-" He motioned to the still smoldering pieces of the Interceptor.

Captain Barbosa blinked at the man for a few moments before letting out an enraged roar. Running to the edge of the ship, he searched the floating timbers of the broken vessel for any signs of a person or life. There were none. Grabbing one of his crew by the shirt, he dragged him to the edge of the boat.

"Find the boy," the man growled, his eyes threatening. Without waiting for the man to respond, he shoved him over and watched with satisfaction as the frantic hand started searching under the water. Then turning back to the rest of the people on the boat, who were all looking rather intimidated (except, perhaps, for Jack), Barbosa vented. 

"Why didn't someone make SURE everyone was off the bloody ship before it blew?" he demanded, as his crew looked down and shuffled their feet. "If he's DEAD then the curse will never be lifted! We will be stuck this way for all eternity and you can blame yourselves for not looking before you lit the gunpowder."

"I never chose this crew for brains," Jack muttered. This was going all wrong. How on earth was he supposed to kill Barbosa if the curse would never be lifted? _I hate you, Will._

"Pardon me?" Barbosa hissed.

"Oh, nothing," Jack said holding his hands up in defense. "I was just commenting on how sorry I am for you all, and how I wish that the boy hadn't died! But hey, what can you do? So, I'd be much obliged if you'd let me and my crew go and we'll be on our way." He smiled, steadily meeting Barbosa's gaze. 

Barbosa's eyes narrowed, and his lips twitched. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Sparrow. I still have to get rid of you; permanently this time." He started yelling at his crew. "Put everyone but Jack and Miss Turner below deck, in the cages. I have something special planned for them!" 

At the bottom of the ocean, not far from Jack's island and nearly beneath the exploding interceptor, a man sat, tapping his fingers against one knee. His black hair floated around him and forlornly, he blew a bubble, watching it rise to the surface. For the millionth time, quite literally even, since he had been doomed to this watery hell, he glanced down at his shoes, which were nicely chained to a canon. 

Life was simply not fair. It would really happen that he would end up immortal and THEN be tossed overboard for a stupid action. _Well, not really stupid, _he thought, sadly. _Twas__ a very good reason._A wicked grin crawled across his face. _The bastards deserved what they got. Ha, stuck, cursed forever._ Then again, that left him cursed as well.

He looked down at the metal that was holding him down and his smile broadened. They had rusted do to the salt water, and any day now he would be able to pull free. Any time now, any moment he would simply loose his feet and swim to the surface! He would go to shore and search out his son, Will. Oh, how he wanted to see his boy just one more time.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he thinks I've deserted him? After all, it's been years since we last spoke. What if he's......died? _He shook his head at that thought. He couldn't be looking at the downsides now. Not when he was so very close to freedom. Standing up, he tugged on his feet and tried to pull them away. The chains shifted and groaned but did not give and after several moments of trying, the man gave up again.

_I wonder if Sparrow ever got off that island, _he thought idly, poking at a fish as it swam by. The fish had become quite used to this thing that sat at the bottom of the sea, and paid little mind to it. In fact, most of them avoided it, rather scared of this new, exotic creature. 

It was while the man was considering thoughts he had thought over often since his imprisonment that a huge explosion rocked the water. Fish scurried away, hiding from the disturbance and the man looked up too see what had happened. From what he could tell, a ship had just exploded and things were starting to float down. Pieces of wood, barely wood, more like splinters, drifted towards him as well as some more interesting things like knives and forks and..........

People?

The man's eyes widened as he saw a person slowly drift down, a trail of blood coming from his head as he sunk. The person was clearly alive if he or she was still bleeding. Cursing his luck, the man started to yank on his chains desperately, not about to let a person drown. Besides, the last thing he wanted near him was a decaying body. 

The chains moaned and complained as they were tugged on, and the man winced as one of his ankles gave away under the pressure. _Oh well, it's not like it won't heal in a few moments anyway....._ The chains protested, creaking as they began to twist and turn and then finally......

Another loud snap met the man's ears and he saw, with joy and a bit of pride that the chain had finally given in. Pulling his feet away from the cannon, he carefully took a piece of the chain and pocketed it. Barbosa would pay for what he had done, more so than he already had. Paddling away, he went as fast as he could to the person, a man he decided, who was nearly on the ocean floor. 

He reached the person, and wrapped an arm around his stomach, grasping him firmly before he started swimming up. _Keep bleeding, keep bleeding......_ He silently begged his charge as they slowly ascended. It was one of the few times in his life he was actually begging someone he wanted to save, to bleed. _That's it lad, keep bleeding. Don't give up yet. Not yet. We're almost there._ The boy under his arm did not really respond but the blood still streaming from the gash on his head comforted the man somewhat. 

The surface was near, and the man gave a swift kick of his legs, reaching up to grasp one of the floating chunks of wood. The wood met his fingers and he clasped it tightly, slowly pulling himself up, and the boy. _Please don't let me be too late. Please don't let him be dead. He didn't know who he was begging but someone had to be listening, right. _

After what seemed to be an eternity, he dragged himself and his charge out of the water, and dropped the boy on the chunk of ship. For the first time in years, the man breathed in air. It was fresh, and sweet, and for a moment he was very glad that whoever had created man had let them breathe air instead of water. Then, his attention turned back to the boy, who was lying unmoving next to him. 

Quickly, he put his hand under the boy's nose, searching for any sign that he was breathing. When he found nothing, his eyes widened and he pressed his head against the younger man's chest, searching for a heartbeat. This time he was gratified but he knew he was running out of time. Interlacing his fingers, he put his hands just below the boy's ribcage and shoved down hard. The boy convulsed but did not start breathing, leaving the man feeling a bit more desperate. Again, and again he repeated the process until finally, his charge started hacking up water. 

He turned him onto his side, hushing him gently as he coughed and whimpered softly. This boy reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't recall who. Thick black hair hung limply around his face, and he had just a bit of facial hair. He couldn't be that old, his face very young still. Twenty perhaps, maybe a bit older; still just a child. Still, he looked so familiar, like someone he knew very well. When it finally struck him, he was shocked, amazed and utterly stupefied.

"W-will?" he whispered, gently touching his son's face. 

**TBC......**

**_Review please : )_**


	2. Of Impudence and Curiosity

**_A Twist of the Curse_**

****

By Gwaina Baggins

**O_O........you guys spoiled me rotten last chapter! I went to go see how many reviews I had and I had about five (more than I expected) and then the number just kept climbing. Thank you so much, *sniffles* I feel really loved. Here's the next chapter, as promised! : ) **

**I apologize for making Will seem a bit weak last chapter, and not really showing his true devotion and love for ****Elizabeth****. I'm not much of romantic which unfortunately makes me a terrible romance writer. However, I tried a bit harder this chapter : )**

**Um, yes, I understand *scratches head rather sheepishly* that logically Bill probably would not have sat under water for all that time. After all, he isn't stupid and yes, his shoes probably would have rotted off and the chains probably would have broken long before now. But *pitiful eyes* if I do it that way, where am I story wise? I'd just like to think of it as, the steel was exceptionally strong and well made, and that Captain Barbosa tied the chain around his ankles as well, so when his shoes rotted off, he'd still be stuck down there. **

**Well, read on : ) and enjoy!**

Will groaned, another coughing spasm wracking him painfully. His entire body ached terribly though the pain was worst in his head. It felt as though someone was pressing a heated sword into his head, and skewering his brain with it. Silently, he wished that he had simply stayed unconscious for it was more bearable than lying here in such awful pain. In a halfhearted way, he tried to remember what had happened to him. 

Memories trickled through the agony in his head, and events slowly replayed themselves on his closed eyelids. He had left Jack back in the cave, and they had set sail; being attacked; trying to fight but not being strong enough; getting trapped below deck with more and more water flowing in by the second; nearly drowning and then a terrible pain. The pounding in his head grew and doubled over, leaving him feeling drained and sick. 

Then it struck him. Elizabeth! She had been taken by the pirates! Even as sick as he was, he could not leave her there to suffer at their merciless hands! With the little bit of strength that still dwelled in his body, he pushed his eyelids open and bit his lip as the sun's light made his headache worse. He had to get to Elizabeth, he simply had to. Struggling, he tried to move his arms and prop himself up but they refused to respond. 

"Easy, lad, don't try to move, you've taken a pretty bad blow to the head, and you nearly drowned," someone said from next to him. A person leaned over him, blocking the sun a bit and allowing Will's eyes to focus more easily. 

A man was hovering over him, long, dark hair hanging around his face. He had a bearded face, and dark friendly eyes. At the moment, he seemed quite worried and he lightly touched Will's forehead. 

"And," he said, a frown marring his features. "You got the startings of a fever. Whoa there, don't try to sit up too fast." The man gently put a hand on Will's back, helping the young man into an upright position. 

"Elizabeth," Will murmured, looking around for the Black Pearl. 

The ship wasn't in sight however, and all around him there was only water and lingering debris. A few birds flew by, squawking loudly, obviously heading towards land. Will frowned, watching them fly by, wondering if he was seeing things. Birds were never this far out at sea, and from what he could remember, there wasn't any land close by. 

"Who lad?" the man asked, slowly lowering Will back. 

"Elizabeth," Will repeated, too exhausted to explain anything or protest as he lay back down. His eyes were starting to drift close again on their own accord, only his determination keeping them open now. 

The man shook his head, clearly not understanding what Will was talking about. He obviously wasn't a part of the crew from the Pearl or he would know who Elizabeth was. Letting out a sigh of pain and anger, Will let his eyes drift shut again. 

"I must find her," he whispered as darkness started to pull at his mind again. 

There was no answer from the man for a moment. "Once you have the strength, lad, for now you need to relax and rest." 

Will didn't answer, not wanting to agree with the man and yet, not wanting to disagree. In truth, he did not have the strength to do either of them. He barely had the energy to stay conscious now, though he wished he could. Elizabeth needed him. He could not rest when she was in danger. His tired and injured body had other ideas however, and before he could protest, his mind drifted into oblivion once more. 

Bootstrap Bill Turner sighed sadly and continued to use one of the pieces of wood to move the drifting chunk of ship through the water. It saddened him to see his boy so weak. Now, he was positive that this young man he had dragged from the depths of the ocean was his son, and no one would ever convince him otherwise. He wished that the boy had been a bit more coherent when he had awakened; he wanted to speak with him so badly. 

There wasn't much he could do though. Will was injured and becoming ill by the looks of it, so he would simply have to let the boy rest. The last thing he needed was for his son to die out in the middle of the ocean because he wasn't allowed a proper amount of time to recover. Bootstrap could ask questions later when Will was both mentally and physically prepared to answer them. 

He frowned as he saw the boy shiver a bit. A bit of guilt bit into him, and he scratched the back of his neck in an uneasy manner. The boy was missing his shirt at the moment do to the fact that his father was in need of it. _Well, a pair of pants, a shirt, some boots and a load of other things would have been better, but the shirt will have to do, Bill thought as he continued to move the boat. After ten years underwater, the pirate's clothes had rotted right off his body, leaving him feeling, well, exposed. Yanking the shirt down again, he prayed that no one would be on the island when they arrived. _

The island itself was well known to Bootstrap. It had been the island that he and the rest of the crew had left Jack on all those years ago. Now, how he wished he had protested against Jack's being left behind. Then, he probably would have been tossed overboard with Sparrow and been stuck on an island with him but hell, it would have been better than getting cursed. 

"Elizabeth," Will whispered again, his head turning slightly. "M-must......s-save....." His faint voice trailed off, leaving the air silent once more. 

Elizabeth. This girl intrigued Bill as well as his son's eagerness to save her. What on earth had happened to her? Then again, what had happened to the ship? Had he missed her somewhere in the debris? He shuddered at the thought. Will seemed completely devoted to her and it would probably break the young man's heart if the girl was dead. _Ah, love is so strange, _Bill thought, remembering how he had loved Will's mother. It was hard to believe that his son was already old enough to love someone. 

The island had been a speck on the horizon at first but now it had grown in size and was clearly very close. Bootstrap started paddling harder, hoping to get to the island soon so he could get Will out of the sun and so he could find something to cover the boy in. _Hang on a bit longer, my boy, we'll be on shore soon......._

Elizabeth stood proudly on the gangplank, refusing to walk it. Behind her, the crew jeered and hissed, calling her all sorts of names and being as disrespectful as possible, but she didn't care. She was going to be irritating until the bitter end when one of them came out, and shoved her off. It was the least she could do to them after what they had done to Will. Behind her, Captain Barbosa waited, amused by her simple act of defiance. 

Stepping back from the railing, he walked jauntily over to Jack, who was standing on deck, bound and guarded. Stepping in front of Sparrows, he smiled in a teasing sort of way at the man. Jack smiled back mockingly and rolled his eyes, finding the situation more depressing by the minute. 

"Recognize that island?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "I do believe that was the island we made you governor of on our last voyage." 

"Heh," Jack laughed shortly. "I was really hoping we had put aside these differences. You know, I was thinking after I told you about Bootstrap's son we'd be over this little disagreement." 

Barbosa tipped his head to one side, his eyes flashing. "That's the trouble, Jack," he said, draping an arm around the man's shoulders. "He's dead which means I'm at some odd little problem. Bootstrap is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, and his only living child has gone down to join him. Do you see what I'm aiming at?" 

"Well," Jack began. "No, no, I don't." He smiled innocently. "I don't see what that has to do with me being stuck on that island again." 

Barbosa took his arm from around Sparrow's shoulders and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Well," he growled. "From the way I see it, I'll be stuck this way forever. For some, odd, awkward reason, that makes me a little angry. And since I need most of my crew, and I have other plans for yours, I thought I ought to, vent my anger."

"Oh....I see," Jack said, staring out at Elizabeth who was still standing and refusing to jump. "So you want to toss me and Elizabeth over because you have issues. I understand now. But really, I think it would be such a terrible thing to destroy something so lovely." 

Barbosa's face twitched and for a moment, Jack thought that the captain would simply ram his sword through his throat and be done with it. But instead, Barbosa smirked, and turned towards the crew and Elizabeth, slowly releasing his grip on Jack's shirt. "You know what," he shouted loudly, over the noise the rest of the men were making. They quieted immediately. "I think Jack is right. It would be a shame to ruin something so lovely." 

Jack rolled his eyes again and muttered, "I was talking about myself, you idiot." 

Whether Barbosa heard him or not was uncertain but he gave no show of it affecting him if he did. He walked towards the gangplank, and the crew parted, letting him meet eyes with Elizabeth. 

"I'd like my dress back girl," he said, holding out his hand. 

For a moment it almost looked like Elizabeth would agree to the request, but instead, she stuck her tongue out at the man and jumped. The captain let out a yell of rage, and rushed to the side just to see the girl swimming towards the island. 

The crew members who were watching over Jack dragged him over towards the plank and shoved him onto it. Barbosa glared at the man, warning him with his eyes that he would not give as much leniency to the pirate as he had to the girl. Jack looked down at the water and pursed his lips in displeasure. How many times could he be stuck on the same little island in one life time? He winced as one of the crew stuck a sword into his back, prodding him out. 

It was then that he remembered he was lacking his gun and he turned, batting away the offending sword. "Last time you deserted me on that sandbar, you gave me a gun, remember?" He was hoping that Elizabeth hadn't made Barbosa so mad that the captain wouldn't give him a gun. 

"Oh yes," Barbosa said darkly. "Someone go get Jack his gun!" His command was swiftly fulfilled and one of the crew members handed Barbosa Jack's sword and his gun. "Oh, and Jack?" 

"Yes?" Jack asked with fake sweetness. 

"Be a gentleman, and shoot the girl," Barbosa said. "And then starve to death yourself." With those last words, he tossed the gun and sword overboard. Jack watched this with horror, and throwing one last glare at Barbosa, he jumped off the plank after his gun. 

Barbosa rolled his eyes and walked away from the railing, heading towards the boat wheel. One of his crew members followed after him, his eyes filled with uncertainty. 

"What are we going to do now?" he asked the captain, as the other crew members prepared the ship to sail. 

"We're sailing to the cave to return the medallion," the captain replied testily. 

The crew member looked startled. "But sir, we don't have Bootstrap's son! What are we going to do?" 

Barbosa fixed the crew member with a glare that would have melted a hole in a gold bar. "Who told us that he wasn't among the crew?"

"Um, Jack?" 

"Yes, Jack, and since when do we trust Jack?" 

"Um, we don't trust Jack."

"My point exactly." 

And Barbosa stood there with a stoic face, but inside he was hoping desperately that he was right. The crew wouldn't take too many more failures. 

Elizabeth struggled to shore, the dress weighting her down heavily. She smirked wickedly as she looked at the wet and torn dress. While she had been swimming, she had gotten it caught on a coral reef and had purposely ripped it to get it free. Though the dress was lovely and some part in her lamented seeing it ruined, the more dominant part felt happy that she had been able to defy the captain one last time. 

Just a few steps behind her, Jack was walking, sawing away at the ropes with his sword. The ropes snapped easily and he quickly unwound and discarded them. He was terribly irritated and upset, considering how wet his gun had gotten. He wasn't sure if it would work, but then again, he didn't have enough shots to really figure that out, now did he? Grumbling about water in his ears, he walked down shore and did his best to ignore the girl as she tried to grab his attention. 

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked, as he looked at the different trees, trying to find the right one. _It was right around here somewhere....._

"About what?" he asked, knocking on a nearby tree and frowning. 

"About the Pearl; about your crew; about getting off the island?" she said, listing off the first few that came into her head. 

"From what I can see, missy," Jack said, knocking on the next tree and finding it unsatisfactory again. "The Pearl is gone, my crew is trapped, and unless you have some sails and a rudder down that bodice of yours." He wrinkled his nose. "Which I doubt you do, I think we are rather stuck here." 

"But you are Captain Jack Sparrow! You escaped from under the noses of the entire English military! You sunk a ship without firing a shot! You escaped this island last time! Am I talking to the same man?!" Elizabeth shouted, her eyes filled with question, upset and furry. 

Jack took a minute to think out his answer and slowly jumped up and down about seven paces away from the tree. A hollow sound met his ears and he smiled. 

"Well?!" Elizabeth demanded. 

Jack sighed and began feeling the ground. "Listen, last time," how on earth was he going to put this? "I was on this island for a grand total of three days."

"Three days?" Elizabeth said incredulously. 

"Yes, three days," Jack replied, his fingers finding the edge of the trap door. Yanking hard, he managed to pull it up. "Some local rum traders used this as cache and when they came to restock I managed to barter my way onboard. By the looks of it though, they've been out of business for quite some time. You can probably thank your friend the Commodore for that." He walked down the ladder and grabbed two bottles of rum, offering one to Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth was in shock. "So that's it is it?" she snapped. "That's the adventure of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. He spent three days on the beach drinking rum?!" 

Jack shrugged. "That about sums it up." 

Elizabeth was prepared to take one of the bottles in his hand and smash it over his head. How could this infamous pirate turn out to be such a- a fraud? She fumed as she watched him uncork one of the bottles and take a swig of it. Glowering she turned away, and stared out into the ocean. However, it was not an ocean view she saw but something completely different. 

"Who is that?" she whispered, watching as a raft with two people on it came closer and closer. 

Jack heard her question and turned to look at what she was seeing. With a great deal of grace, he choked on his rum and dropped the bottle. After spending several seconds wheezing and coughing, he looked up again, to see if his eyes were deceiving him. 

"Oh my God," he said in amazement. "It's Bootstrap Bill." 

**TBC.....**

**_To my lovely reviewers: _**

****

****

**Guardian: **It's updated my friend : ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Thank you for the review. 

**TC: **Mellon nin! *laughs* I'm glad you liked it. I'm gonna get it all up as fast as I can so I can finish writing my other things. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Cheers!

**Melanie:** Yup, so many questions without answers : ) *grins* And we'll just have to wait to figure them out, eh? *blushes* I'm glad you like my writing style, and I do apologize if there are any errors. I'm trying to get this up as quickly as possible so I haven't sent it through my beta. Just read through it quickly to make sure there was nothing obnoxious. Thanks for the review : ) Hope you liked the chapter!

**Nikki: ***looks at pleadingly* Did I do better this time? I tried to make the fact that Will loves Elizabeth dearly and that he will not give up easily. I'm trying to get as many chapters up as fast as possible. ^^ I'm really glad you liked everything and I hope I improved the romance part a bit. *scratches head sheepishly* As I said, not much of a romantic. Thank you very much for the review : ) Ta til the next chapter!

**ElvenRanger13:** Glad you liked it. : ) I've updated about as fast as I can and I'll keep updating as soon as I have the chapters written! Thanks for the review.

**Lirenel****:** Isn't it amazing how many stories are here? I was pretty surprised when I saw it myself. There are some groups that take AGES to actually get somewhere, and this one takes a month! : ) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!

**esteledhel****: **Thanks! : ) I tried to make it good! : ) The plot bunny bit me when I was in the theatres seeing it for the second time. 'Whatever happened to Bootstrap Bill?' Of course, the person I saw it with still insists that he died but : ) we all know the truth, now don't we? Thanks for the review!

**Roseblade22:** Well, if it's with pirates on top I guess I just have to update, now don't I *winks and laughs*. Now you kind of know what happened to Will and his Daddy and Jack and Elizabeth but there still so much that has to happen and Jack's poor crew......Thanks for the review : ) 

**Emma: **Of course Will/Elizabeth romance. : ) I'm staying cannon 'cept I'm throwing good old Bootstrap in for some fun. I'm not saying it will be a very GOOD romance story but hey, I'll try! : ) Thanks so much for the review!

**shazzablue****: **It is rather odd that Will simply popped up just fine. After all, he was right next to all that gun powder or what ever it was. : ) Kinda illogical that he didn't get his head blown off. I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you continue to like it. Many thanks for the review, mate!

**Arwen007:** *laughs* Here's your update and I hope it's great! Yes, I have written other things, though nothing on this name. I write under the name tHe InSaNe OnE but most of it is simply Lord of the Rings fiction. If you like that sort of thing, : ) then by all means, go read it. Thanks for the review, my friend!

**Krissa****:** :) You seemed to really enjoy the story! I'm so happy! Well, of course we all immediately loved Will! That's because we all love Orlando Bloom, right? *laughs* Personally, I think he's becoming a better actor all the time and this is his best role yet! : ) The ending of the last chapter was sweet and I'm hoping to develop some sort of relationship between Will and his dad. Well, or I might just kill Will off from lung sickness and call it a day. ^_~ But you never know! Thanks for the review!

**nonniemous****: **LoL. Well, when I first thought up this story, it actually started with a thought of him sitting there underwater. Made me laugh. Nope, no mary sues this time. I must admit I have written mary sues and sadly enough, enjoyed it. : ) After all, it's so much fun to be flamed for it. ^^ But, I think I've hopped off that boat! : ) Thanks for the review! Love reviews...... 

**Carol Stevenson: **Ehehe, exciting? *feels loved* Thank you! Compliments! I like compliments! lol! : ) Thank you very much for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

**feckless****: **Have updated. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter too. ^_~ : )

**ChelseaBloom****:** It has been continued and I hope you liked the continuation just as much! Thank you very much for the review!

**Lady-Willowish:** : ) Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update as much as possible and as fast as possible! Thanks for the review!

**anonymous****: **To my lovely flamer..... *laughs* Just kidding. Actually, I'm really glad you reviewed and said those things cause it got me thinking! :) So, lets set forth to answering your questions and replying to your comments. And before hand, I must thank you for saying that this fic looks like it has potential. I try. : )

1) When I was sitting in the theatre with my friend, we were having a slight argument whether Bill was still alive. After I managed to convince him that Bill was cursed and therefore would not drown, he said that Bill would still be dead because he drowned when the curse was lifted. It was then I made the same point you did. Why on earth would he stay at the bottom of the ocean for all that time? Of course, in this story, I countered myself. As I put at the top, I'm making the excuse that the steel was strong and that Captain Barbosa wrapped it around his legs as well as his boots so when the shoes rotted away, he was still trapped. : ) A feeble excuse but hey, it gives me a plot. 

2) I probably should have made this clearer. Will had not quite sunk all the way down yet, so dear old Bootstrap had to swim up and over. If Will had already drifted all the way down, then, yes, he could have walked. : ) Sorry for the lack of clarity. 

3) Hhmmm, you do have a point there. I probably should not have put that. What I was trying to convey was how happy Bill was to be out of the water.....did a bad job of that though. Many apologies. 

*laughs* Well, I like your criticism. You're a good critic, unlike many of my other 'I'm not a flamer but' reviewers. Thank you, really. You get my mind going and you compliment me! What more do I need in a reviewer. *looks up at her response* Jeez that's long. *salutes* Thank you very much for the review! You're an angel!

**holycitygirl****:** I don't see why you need an EXCUSE to go see the movie again ^_~. I'd just go out and see it, lol. I think Bootstrap would have found a way to free himself after eight years : ) and I'm glad you like that idea. ^^ Thank you for the review!

**Sierra Sparrow:** *laughs* Willy does have a Daddy : ) lucky for him *pats him on the head*. : ) I tried to make Jack funny; after all, he was hilarious in the movie! Lovable AND hilarious! Go Jack! Thank you for the review! 

**melodie****:** Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Nanashinigami****:** Well, that's a mouthful of a name.....my spell checker had a heyday with that...... *winks* Thanks for the compliments : ) And thanks very much for the review! ^^ Hope you liked the chapter!

**Goma-Ryu**** Immortal Vampire:** Glad you enjoyed it and I hope the update was soon enough for you! Thanks for the review!

**szhismine****:** Well, I'm not sure if its better than the movie, but thank you for the compliment! : ) Many thanks for the review as well mate!

**PhsychoPoet****: **Don't plan on giving up anytime soon : ) I'll update as often as possible, promise! Thanks for the review!

**bountyhunter****: **Keeping the story coming as fast as I can, my friend! Thank you for the review and for putting me on your favorites list! 

**Crazyswimmer27:** *smiles* Thanks for the compliments. I try my best to make it amusing! Love the review! : )

**Pirate-chicha: **Ah! Evil cousin! I'm sorry about that! *keeps the evil cousin away with a sword* Mwahahahaha. ^^ Thank you for the lovely review! :) I'm really glad you like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Laheara****:** Ah! Post it on a *gulp* mailing list.... *shuffles feet uncertainly* I suppose.... but can I finish it first *begs* I wanna make sure its perfect before I go and make a fool of myself! : ) Would that be okay? Thanks so much for the invitation for that and for the review! 

**Readingfreak742: **He sat at the bottom of the ocean, twiddling his thumbs, watching the fishies float by! LoL! Thanks for the review!

**SoNiCmAn****: **All I have to say is, I know where you live. AND, you are lucky I love you. There's a carving knife in the kitchen you know...........

**The-Serious-Padfoot:** *laughs* It took me two rounds of the movie to realize it for myself! : ) It's okay, don't feel stupid. My friend is still insisting to this very moment (he's IMing me) that Bootstrap is dead. : ) Thank you very much for the review! Love you much! *looks at the name and starts to bawl* Sirius........

**Lina**** Skye: **Dear, where's Eomer? WHERE IN NINE HELLS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOUR STORY?! *grins sheepishly and rubs her head* Sorry, had to get that out. Believe it or not, I am one of your *coughs* rabid reviewers and I am currently muzzled and impounded. Not to mention waiting for your next chapter. : P LoL. Give you three guesses as to who I am. ^^ Keep up the good work on your stories! Mwahaha, I started this story cause I could see dear Bill sitting at the bottom of the ocean twiddling his thumbs. *laughs* Thanks for the review : ) 

**MoonbeamDancer****: **As soon as I finish it, you are more than welcome to put it on your site. However, I'd really like to finish it first, k? : ) Just make sure you put my name under the title. ^^ Thanks for the review! 

**Becca****:** Thanks! I tried to write it well, though I end up writing it a bit quickly! Hope you liked this chapter just as much! Many thanks for the review!

**Spicey****-Muffin:** EWY! Keep the dead hand away! *locks it in a drawer like the governor did* Icky! Icky! Icky! : ) LOL! Thanks for the....three thumbs up though. Personally, I think Jack is really out for his own motives in anything and wouldn't be terribly traumatized other than for the fact that all his plans are ruined. As for Elizabeth, *bows* I sorry......I probably should have done more screaming.... *thinks* Ehehehe *scratches head* Hope you liked the 'I'm gonna be defiant 'cause I hate you' part. Thanks for the review!

**ms****. halley bom-bally: **: ) Really glad you liked it. After the second time of seeing it through, I figured he had probably long since escaped but, then again, : ) where would I be story wise? *laughs* Thanks for the review.

**Astarael****: **: ) Glad you like it. I hope you liked this chapter just as much! Thanks for the review!

**Lady Lenna:** *laughs* Well he'd have to be, wouldn't he? After all, he is cursed. *grins happily* Glad it made you laugh so much. ^^ I tried to make it amusing *smiles* I've updated about as quickly as I can! Thanks so much for the review!

**Shehanine-Moonbow****: **Chapter's up : )! Hmm brownish? Yes, perhaps in the eyes of the beholder..... Whenever I look at Orlando Bloom I automatically see black hair, and dark brown eyes. *shrugs* : ) But hey, I'm half-blind, so who knows?

**Illaona****:** Thanks for the compliments! : ) I'm trying my best! Here's more for you and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

**Lady Shinimegami:** Jack? Fall in love! Never! He's too free spirited for that! *laughs* We all know he's had a fling or two, right? *random lady smacks Jack* "I don't think I deserved that." *smirks* Stupid Jack! But we love him right? *scratches head* I was thinking someone else might have come up with it already! I'm glad it's original! Thanks for the compliments and the review! 

**mika****: ***laughs* Well, for the truth of the matter, it took me two showings of the movie to actually pick up on the fact that he didn't die. By the end of the second showing, I had the first chapter of this story written out in my head! Dear old Bootstrap! *salutes him* : ) Mwahahahahaha! Thanks for the review!

**LilSparrow327: **Cliffies are fun.....for me at least, not for you all! Thankfully, you guys won't have to be waiting too long. I write the chapter, post the chapter, write the next chapter and then answer reviews (that actually takes the most time). : ) Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Firnsarnien****: **I don't want Bootstrap to die! I LIKE BOOTSTRAP! Poor guy, stuck underwater watching the fish swim by year after year, just waiting for his shoes rot off and when they finally do, he realizes that they are wrapped to tightly around his ankles and he has to wait for the iron to rust! lol! Thanks for the review!

**ginblossom****: **Kill Elizabeth? Uh uh, nope, sorry : ) Can't kill Elizabeth! She's important even if she is a bit of a ditz. I personally don't have a problem with her. : ) No death on HER part. ^^ Thanks for the compliments and the review. 

**Thank you all, : ) yes, that means all 46 of you for your lovely reviews! You guys are so great! *is still in shocked* I can't believe I got so many reviews..... *scratches head and looks at* Do you mind reviewing this chapter too? Just so I feel special?**


	3. Of Arrivals and Answers

**_A Twist of the Curse_**

****

By Gwaina Baggins

**Okay, first off, I really must apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I'm a terrible procrastinator sometimes but also, I had my computer taken away for a bit (quite literally taken away; my dad stole it for work). Then, of course, I had to start cleaning the house (my mother is coming home from a trip and my dad wants it clean) so I ended up not being able to finish. *bows down and kisses reviewers' feet* I am REALLY sorry. **

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! *sniffles and looks teary eyed* You guys are so awesome. I've never had this many reviews before in such a short amount of time. Really, you guys are so great! *beams* ^^ Much thanks!**

***wonders if she had anything else to say* Don't think so......if I did.....sue me.....or beat me over the head or something......or : ) Just tell me in a review! Enjoy the chapter!**

            _"Mother!__ Mother!" a small child called, running into the kitchen. He had just been outside playing and was incredibly filthy. "Mother! Have you heard anything from Father yet?" _

_            The woman who was his mother sighed, and continued kneading the bread dough in front of her. "I'm sorry, Will, not today, sweetie. I'm sure he'll contact us soon though and when he does, I bet this time it will be to tell us he's coming home." _

_            The boy sighed and sat down on the ground, sniffling. "I was hoping we'd get that letter today." He wanted his father to be home and to be with him. He wanted to see him, to see what he looked like. He wanted to have someone to play with. He wanted someone who he could greet at the door like the other boys did when their dad's came home from work. _

_            "Mother?" he said softly. "What does father look like?" _

_            The woman smiled and looked at her dough as she began to shape it. "He's very handsome. Long, dark hair, much like yours even. You are going to be a perfect image of him when you grow up."  _

_            "Really?" the boy exclaimed, his eyes wide. He bounced to his feet and came closer to his mother. "Do you think I'll be a great merchant trader like him too?" _

_            His mother frowned in a way he didn't really understand and slowly she nodded, and looked down at him. "Yes, Will, I think you are destined to do some really great things in your life." She put quickly covered the dough and glared at him. "Look at you! You are an absolute mess! Come on now!" She grabbed him by the ear. "You need to wash up."_

_            A blinding pain shot through his head as she tugged on his ear and he whimpered. "Mother! Mother! That hurts! Stop please! Stop it! It hurts.....it..." _

_            And then, his mother disappeared and he was all alone. The pain in his head kept on growing, slowly becoming unbearable. The ground started to move under him in a rocking fashion and he felt his stomach protesting. Without another thought he rolled over and- _

            Bootstrap Bill immediately stopped paddling and grabbed Will by the shoulders as the young man almost rolled off the small, makeshift raft. For the past few moments, he had been whimpering and asking someone to stop though Bill had not quite picked up who it was. Will coughed and choked, his face screwing up and then he wretched up a stomach full of seawater. Bill rubbed his back gently, whispering soothing words in his ear. It was to be expected that he would be sick but it still worried Bill. 

            Rolling the boy back towards the center of the raft, he glanced at the island which was almost close enough to touch. "We're almost there my boy. Just a little ways left to go." 

            Studying the shore, Bill noted that it had a few more trees than it had before, and it seemed to be well grown in. Then, he saw something he had been hoping against. Two people were onshore, one of them waving a hand in the other's face. The first person was wearing a dress; Bill pulled down the shirt apprehensively; and the second one was dressed in pirate garb. 

            "Jack?" he whispered softly. How on earth had the pirate survived so many years, or at least, Bill thought it had been years, on a deserted island? And how had the lady gotten there? 

            Trying to shrug it off, he decided he would ask questions later, when he and Will were on the island and safe. After all, it wasn't like Jack could hear him from here. Resolutely, he started paddling once more, trying to avoid the coral which was scraping against the bottom of the raft. If he hit a piece in just the wrong way, the raft would get a hole in it or, more likely, flip over. Bill did not wish for either of these to happen, even if the water was only waist deep. Will did not need to get wet again. 

            The two people on the island, one of the clearly Jack and the lady, had seemed to have noticed him now. The lady was yelling at Jack about something, moving her arms as though she wanted him to go help while Jack was doubled over either laughing or coughing. 

            "Laughing, probably," Bill mused, carefully avoiding another chunk of coral. "Probably thinks it's funny to see me out here in just a shirt." 

            With his attention no longer fully on the dangers of the coral, he failed to notice a long, jagged piece which protruded a few inches above the water. The raft drifted over it and a hole was jaggedly cut into it. Bill felt water starting to gather around his knees and glanced over, his eyes wide. Curses from every language known to man started flying from his mouth, and he quickly dropped the timber he was using as a rudder and paddle, and scooped his son into his arms. 

            The raft sunk down, leaving the man standing in the water, trying to hold his son above the lapping waves. Grimacing and muttering about his luck had been terrible ever since he had taken the coin from the chest, he started trudging towards shore. The sand underneath his feet was filled with sharp rocks and shells and it would have seriously hurt a normal man. _I suppose the curse is good for some things_ Bootstrap thought drearily. The water was now up to his knees, and he self consciously pulled Will's shirt down. It just barely covered him. 

            The two people who were standing a little ways away were now running towards him, and they reached him just as he gently lowered Will to the ground. The young man's face was flushed and he was murmuring under his breath still about his childhood. Bill winced as he picked up his wife's name within the incoherent mumblings. 

            "Well, look what the tides dragged in," came a haughty, mirth filled voice. "If it ain't Bootstrap Bill, my favorite pirate." Bootstrap couldn't help but smile a bit and stood up. 

            "Well, looky here, it's the Captain," Bootstrap said, looking Jack up and down. Very few things had changed since he had last seen Sparrow. His hair was a bit longer, and his clothes were a bit dirtier. But for the truth of the matter, he was unmistakably Jack Sparrow. 

            Jack grinned and pulled the man into a hug. Here was good old Bootstrap, alive after all those rumors of him being dead. He couldn't help but laugh. Now Barbosa was doubly damned. Not only was Bootstrap here, and alive but it looked as though Will was with him. Jack grimaced slightly as he looked down at the young man. _Looks more fit for a grave than anything, he decided. _

            Elizabeth did not even take a moment to notice the two of them. Instead, she dropped to her knees next to Will, her eyes wide. He was alive! She was so stunned she almost forgot to feel happy about this. The boy was lying here in front of her, alive after all though he appeared to be very ill. Gently, she reached out and touched his face, wincing at the unnatural heat that was lurking there. 

            "So, how did you manage to get a woman here with you?" Bill demanded, looking very happy. "And how on earth have you been feeding yourself all these years?" 

            "Well, I could ask you similar questions. Like, how did you manage to escape that cannon tied to your bootstraps and how on earth did you get a hold of young Will here?" Sparrow said, pulling back and studying his friend. Just like Will in looks except older with more hair. "And what on earth happened to your clothes?" 

            "It's a long story," Bill replied. "But right now." He nodded his head down towards Will. 

            Elizabeth was still ignoring them, whispering soothing words to the young man and holding his hand tightly. Jack sighed, and tapped her on the shoulder, drawing her attention towards him. 

            "Let go of him for a second, Elizabeth, darling," he smirked as he spoke the last bit. "We need to get him under the shade of the trees." 

            Elizabeth scowled at him and restrained herself from giving him a good slap across the face. She stood up and backed away, allowing Jack and the man she didn't know to pick Will up. She took the man in as she followed them under the shade of the palm trees. He looked very much like Will, except his hair was well past his shoulders, and he had a thick, bushy beard. Her lips pursed when she realized he was wearing simply a shirt. _Who is this person?_

            Jack grunted and gently laid Will's legs down as Bill eased his son's shoulders and head onto the ground. Sparrow noted how gentle and caring Bill was as he set the boy down. _And yet here Will believed that his father wasn't a good man because he was a pirate,_ he thought, smiling internally at Bootstrap's compassion. _I think he has to be one of the best men out in this world. Wish the kid could only see what I'm seeing now._

Elizabeth sat back down next to Will and looked between the two men, her eyes questioning the both. "Alright, are one of you two going to ask a question or do I have to ask first?"

            Jack opened his mouth but was immediately interrupted by Bill. 

            "You first, my lady," said the older of the two Turners. 

            Elizabeth pursed her lips, not sure if she should trust this man. He was clearly friendly with Jack which was most likely a bad thing. "Alright then," she said, eyes blazing. "Who are you? And how did you come across Will?" 

            Bill smiled, looking Elizabeth over. She was a pretty lass though she was looking rather tired and bedraggled. He bowed slightly, as much as the shirt would allow him to. 

            "I am William Turner," he said formally. "Also known as Bootstrap Bill Turner; I'm young Will's father." He motioned to the young man whose hand she was clinging too. "As for finding Will, I came across him at the bottom of the ocean and decided that he'd probably be having trouble breathing."

            Elizabeth stared at him. "You-you are Will's father?" 

            "At your service, my lady," he replied. 

            "You.....you are a pirate!" she exclaimed. "You gave Will the coin! It's your blood they need to reverse the curse! But.....but....." she trailed off, rather overwhelmed. 

            Bill nodded slowly. "Yeah, I gave him the medallion." He frowned and looked at Will's bare chest. "Speaking of which, where is it?" 

            Elizabeth was about to answer when Jack held up a hand. He motioned to Bill, getting close to his old friend, and pressing his lips right up to his ear. 

            "I think you and I best speak about this alone," he whispered, patting Bill on the back. "But first, you need to....get....something more covering." He motioned to the shirt, and then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, darling, would you mind letting old Bootstrap borrow that dress of yours? He's lacking proper clothing at the moment." 

            Elizabeth glared at him and stood up, starting to undo the dress. "I do this for Mr. Turner," she said. "Not because you asked me." Slipping out of the dress, she handed it to Bootstrap and smiled before sitting back beside Will. 

            Bill nodded his thanks and followed Jack some distance away. So this was his Will's Elizabeth. A fine girl for his son, clearly intelligent and a good person at heart. _She's a good judge of character too,_ he thought smirking. _Jack may be a good man but he definitely has his flaws. _

            Jack stopped a good twenty feet away from Will and Elizabeth and allowed Bill to change into the dress. He sighed and slowly took a seat, watching carefully as Bill took a seat across from him. Bill looked nearly exactly the same except for the overgrown beard and hair. And, he was missing his boots. 

            "The dress is....flattering," Jack said, smirking slightly. Bill smiled at his friend, looking at the dress with uncertainty. 

            "I don't know," he replied. "I don't think it's really my color."

            Jack shrugged, "Perhaps not....." He chuckled. "So, do you wish to start, or do you want me to?" 

            Bill got an evil glimmer in his eyes. "Well, from the way I see it, Captain, I have all eternity to explain what I've been up to but you've only got a human lifetime."  

            Elizabeth Swan sat under the palm trees, on top of the thin, green grass with Will Turner's head resting in her lap. Though she would have never admitted it to anyone, she had dreamed of this every once in a while. Sitting on the grass out on a beautiful lawn with her husband's head in her lap; he had just arrived home from work and was exhausted, dozing happily and half listening to her tell him how much she loved him. She shook her head violently, trying to erase such thoughts from her mind. Will was a gentleman but he was also the son of a pirate. She couldn't have such a flaw in her life, could she? 

            Besides, this wasn't anything like she had pictured! She had pictured herself being dressed simply but lovely, feeling calm and relaxed but instead, she was stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere, feeling frazzled and dressed only in a bodice. The man with his head in her lap was not her husband but a friend from her childhood. And he wasn't resting his head in her lap because he had been working; she had placed his head there because he was so ill. A bloody gash marred his forehead and his breath rasped with every shallow gasp he took. A fever raged in his body and every once in a while he would let out a soft groan of pain. 

            And it hurt her every second she stared at his pale face because she loved him so much. 

            It really was a hard fact to face. After all, her father was expecting her to marry the Commodore. Yes, the Commodore. He was a man any woman would dream of marrying. He was upstanding, rich, in high status and yet, she could not look at him more than a friend. No, she could not even think of him as a friend. When she had been so young, he had already been a gentleman. She could only think of him as a mentor. She would never, even if she did end up marrying him, look at him as a husband. 

            Yet, she looked at the boy she had saved from the water, the boy who was a pirate's son as someone she would love. 

            It was all so very confusing. 

            Will stirred, his eyes opening half way, his gaze unfocused and glazed. He stared up at Elizabeth for quite some time as though he was trying to recognize her. The whole time, she wanted to say something to him, but found her throat unbearably dry. Was he really seeing her or was he delirious? What was she going to say to him? It wasn't often that a man rested his head in the lap of a woman who was not his wife.....especially not a gentleman like Will. 

            "Elizabeth?" he breathed shakily, his voice hoarse. He lifted up his hand, trying to reach her face but his arms did not have enough strength. Elizabeth gently took his hand, trying to smile and make him feel better. 

            "Yes, Will, I'm right here," she said soothingly, squeezing his hand. "You need to stay still though, you're very ill." 

            "Mmmm," he replied, his eyes beginning to droop again. His lips started to move, but no sound came out. In a slight struggle, he managed to make a bit of sound. "I'm...dreaming....aren't I?"

            Elizabeth stared at him, a bit startled by the comment. "No!" she said, trying to not blush too brightly. "No! This isn't a dream. I'm really here Will. I promise I am here. You are going to be alright." 

            Will continued to watch her, as though he was having a hard time comprehending the information. He turned his head a bit, pressing it against her leg, as though to test if she was really there, and he wasn't imagining everything. His eyes seemed to loose some of the incoherency.

            "H-how-" he stuttered out, remembering how she had been taken onto the Pearl. Before he could get the rest of the sentence out though, Elizabeth pressed a hand against his lips. 

            "Hush," she said, stroking his face. "You are ill and need to rest. Do not think about it now, there will be time for questions later." 

            For a moment, this didn't seem to satisfy the young man and his brow wrinkled. However, he slowly began to relax, his eyes drifting shut once more. In a barely audible voice, he uttered several more words and his head lolled to one side. 

            Elizabeth did not hear the words, but later on, after her decision was made, she wished she had. 

            Carefully, she removed Will's head from her lap and rested it on the ground. It was clear that Will wasn't going to make it if he simply stayed here, and even if he did, they'd all starve to death anyway. Elizabeth had a plan and she was more than ready to start it. She was not going to sit around waiting for death! She was going to be rescued. 

            Stomping over to the hold for the rum and food, she looked into it, eyes bright. Jack could sit here and rot away if he wanted to, but she wasn't about to give up that easily. 

            "Revenge, eh?" Bootstrap said with interest. He was leaning back, resting against one of the trees. "I think I might join you there. Eight years under the sea gives me a very good reason to be....a bit.....revengeful." 

            "So, you'll help me?" Jack questioned his eyes bright. He leaned forward. "We go, get the Pearl, lift the curse, beat Barbosa and save my crew, savvy?" 

            Bootstrap laughed and stretched. "Sounds great my friend as long as we get to show Barbosa and his crew what happens when they betray someone." 

            Jack grinned broadly, and sat back, resting his arms upon his knees. "I always knew I could count on you Bootstrap, my friend." 

            "Of course, Jack, of course," Bootstrap said. "But I must admit, I'm tad sore that you were going to turn my son in."

            Jack waved a dismissive hand. "I would have saved him, unless Barbosa slit his throat." The pirate ran a hand over his throat, taking in a hissing breath. "Then I would have had a problem."

            "I suppose." Bootstrap looked over in the direction where they had left Will and Elizabeth. The sun was starting to set and the moon was coming out. Personally, he didn't want to show himself to his son as a skeleton, and he wasn't exactly sure how Elizabeth would take it either. She seemed to understand about the curse well enough, but had she seen exactly what the curse was? From where he was, he could see Will's figure, lying on the ground. Wait, alone? Where was the girl?

            Bill stood up, his lips pursed, startling Jack slightly. 

            "What is it?" Sparrow asked, standing up as well and looking around. 

            "Where's the girl?" Bill asked suspiciously, his eyes flickering back and forth. "You said she was the governor's daughter right? She wouldn't try anything, would she?" 

            "What do you mean try something?" Jack asked, realizing very well that Elizabeth probably would do something to get off the island. 

            Bootstrap didn't respond for a moment, but his eyes grew very wide. Silently, he pointed to one of the palm trees at the end of the island. It was enveloped in flames, creating a huge signal flame in the sky. 

            "AGH! The rum!" Jack cried, shooting off in the direction of the fire. 

**TBC...... **

****

**_To my lovely reviewers: _**

****

**Halo:** Easy mellon! LoL! Here's your chapter! It's here! It's here! It's here! : ) *grins happily like a little kid* Thank you for reviewing mellon nin. However, I must request that you go see the movie eventually ^_~. Soon as it comes out, k? Mwahahahahahaha. A pirates life for me.....

**TC:** LoL...sorry it took a while, mellon nin. : ) But its here now.... My writing isn't THAT great. : ) Look at Cathy's and Cassia's and Sio's. Much better than mine. I always wondered why Elizabeth didn't keep the dress. It didn't make sense. If she WANTED to be defiant, she should have just jumped. Many thanks for the review mellon nin! : )

**ElvenRanger13: **LOL! It's okay to have memory loss every once in a while. After all, we all get senior moments. : ) I'm glad you like the story so far. : ) And I'm glad you like Will. After all, someone has to be upset when I .......... Will and ........... him....... : ) ^_~ It's finally updated, I hope you didn't go too crazy! Thanks very much for the review!

**Sehanine**** Emaroe: Yes, *sniff* Artistic License! That's what I like to call my memory span of two seconds. : ) In other words, I couldn't remember half of what they said properly so I let them rewrite their own words ^_~. Yes, it is Jack Sparrow, not Sparrows. Thank you for pointing that out. I corrected it : ). *laughs* Um, thank you.....I think....... for the, um, making Elizabeth more of a Mary Sue comment......... : ) No, I'm not going to kill her unfortunately but I might kill ...........! We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review and the help!**

**Lady Lenna: ** So you like to watch Will suffer? LOL! J/k. : ) I'm glad you found the chapter good and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. Many thanks for the review! Cheers!

**PsychoPoet****: *big tear filled eyes* I feel so *sobs* loved! You reviewed! AGAIN! *hugs tight* And you added my story to your favorites! : ) You are a lovely person, you know that? Excellent, wonderful : )!  Hyper is good. I like hyper! : ) Thank you for the review! **

**Firnsarnien****: Hey! I know you! You do write "A Walk Out of Reach" : ). I think I may have read it, in fact I'm nearly positive. : ) *goes to make sure she reviewed* I think I reviewed under another name as well.  ^_~ Very well written, mellon nin! Very well written! LoL! It's okay to love angst. I know I do. *points to her LOTR searching* I always search under angst first and then action-adventure. :) I guess his clothes sorta had to rot off eh? But then again, they said that Will is a spittin' image of Bootstrap.... I dunno, I'm not getting that bad of a picture ^_~ I better keep this answer G-PG though, right? Well, who says WILL needs the motivation to find the Pearl. I say Jack and dear old Booty are gonna do just fine on their own. : ) And when they manipulate Elizabeth a little bit by threatening to ............... : ) I think they will be well onto their quest again! LoL. Sorry it took a day or two to get this chapter up. My daddy stole my 'puter *looks pathetic* and I was totally thrown off course. : ) But I'm back now, and I hope to update every day or every other day. : ) Summer's only a bit longer! Can't let it go to waste! Thank you for the review..... *sweatdrops* Sorry for the long response......**

**......................: **Here's your chapter : ) Thanks for the review!

**The-Serious-Padfoot:** *cries* Poor Padfoot. I loved him. He was my favorite character. *chases JK around with a knife* I WAITED THREE YEARS FOR YOU TO KILL HIM OFF! I read the fourth book in two days and read the fifth one in one day...... : ) I'm a sick sad individual! You have to read the book soon! Please : ) Maybe I'll even write a Harry Potter fic.... As I've told someone else....Will's daddy looks just like him so it be like Will walking around in only a shirt...... *doesn't really mind that idea* Woops, didn't say that. : ) Glad you like the fic! Keep enjoying it for me and tell me what you like and don't like : ) Many thanks for the review!

**Sage: **Keeping it up to the best of my ability my friend! Hope to have it finished with in a week or two : ) Thank you for your support and review!

**cheryse**: **: ) Well, Elizabeth is definitely happy to have Will alive and I'm afraid that Norrington might have to save them unless you have a better suggestion *lifts eyebrow* I don't have any other ideas. : ) But Will's reaction to his father will be coming up soon ^^ Soon as I get him completely conscious again! Thanks for the review! : )**

**Melissa: **Ah! I have a name for Ms. Anonymous! : ) EEE! *looks pleased* Ehehehe, thanks for another review. : ) I really liked your last one (it was the only one that really helped me) and I'm glad you reviewed again. Okies, lets look it over again. 1) *scratches head sheepishly* Really sorry about the lack of dialogue in places. I'm troubled a little bit memory wise and only remember the lines that REALLY catch my attention. So I did my best to incorporate what I remembered into what I put down but I suppose it's not really a great excuse. 2) Ah, thank you! : ) *beams* Is that what he said? After two times of watching the movie, I heard what he said but it went in one ear and out the other. I'm troubled. : ) So I replaced it with the next best thing! RUM! RUM! RUM! : ) lol..... I'm really glad you liked the chapter, even though it had a bunch of mistakes. I really do try to make it good : ). Yes, Elizabeth kept the dress. I never understood why she gave it back! Barbosa is tossing her overboard and she still gives in to his request...... stupid. : ) Glad you like the cliffies, most normal people kill me for them. ^^ And I'm glad I'm not the ONLY one who saw this whole "Where is Bootstrap because he can't be dead" thing. Thanks so much for the review......sorry for the long and rather crazy response.

**Krissa****: : ) I dunno. I don't think I'm that great of a writer. I just hit a good idea, that's all. Reviews always surprise me, especially when I get them in such great amounts. Forty six reviews is something I'm REALLY not used to, especially in about one day. : ) You guys had me writing the next chapter REALLY fast. Orlando is really lucky, I think. It's not often that such a new actor gets such great roles. First, he played in Lord of the Rings and then in a Disney movie. This kid is REALLY lucky. LoL. Don't kill Will? Can I ............ him and then make him ..............? ^_~  Argh....thunder and lightning outside and I have to go! Thank you for the review!**

**Goma-Ryu**** Immortal Vampire: Haha, yes, party on the island until Elizabeth burns all the rum! *sniggers* Just imagine Jack's face. "AGH! THE RUM!" Ehehehe. Anyway, thank you very much for your review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers! **

**ChelseaBloom****: Here's your next chapter! Hope you liked it! : ) Love ya lots. Thanks much for the review!**

**Eternally*Mine:** *blushes* Thanks for the compliment. I tried to show the love between Will and Elizabeth a bit more in the last chapter. Not much of a romantic. Was hard. : ) Anyway, *laughs* believe me, I really did laugh when you said you picture Bootstrap like that. Personally, that's how I pictured him the first time! : ) I'm trying to show Bootstrap as a good guy but not perfect. As you can see, he's out for revenge and next chapter we might see exactly how far he'll go to get it. Thank you very much for the review! I hope this chapter was just as good. : ) I'll try to post again soon. By the way, I loved your review, and it was far from pointless : )

**Pirate-chicha: **Ah, the most important words *salutes that song* : ) I'm very glad you liked the chapter. : ) This chapter was up relatively fast considering I was a bit thrown off. ^^ Thanks for the review! 

**Nanashinigami****:*g* I don't know, my friend, its truly amazing how you can wind someone into the plot line and make the plot line stay relatively the same. For instance Barbosa is still going to be an idiot, Jack is still going to be insane, Will is still going to love Elizabeth, and Elizabeth is still going to promise her life to the Commodore : ) But you didn't hear that from me. ^^ Thank you for the wonderful review. Sorry this took a while. Was kicked off the computer for a bit. O_O It was awful! **

**Jedi Master Calriel: **Thanks for the review! Very glad you liked it! Continue to enjoy it.....I hope. 

**Roseblade22: **Urgh, I wouldn't mind getting rid of Elizabeth but she has to live cause she has to marry the Commodore. : ) Right? Anyway, I was tempted to make will scream when he woke up this chapter, with his head resting in Elizabeth's lap and blame it on delirium but...... *sighs* I decided to be nice. : ) Sorry it took a while to update. Will is going to meet his daddy soon. The next chapter or the chapter after that I think......all depends on what my fingers type up....got minds of their own you know. Thanks for the review!

**Raya****: *blushes* Thanks for the compliments. : ) I really think that Jack's character is easy to capture. Just act like your drunk the entire time. In other words, say stupid things at stupid times but in a smart and sarcastic way : ). Or something like that. My hands to the writing, I just sit here and look on. : ) Here's your chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Alias:** LOL! I always like reviews from everyone even if I do have a lot : ) Every one of them counts you know! ^^ I'm really glad you like the fic so far, and I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! *hits head* I've been procrastinating a bit AND I've been busy. : ) Not a good mixture. Anywho, many thanks for the review : )

**Lirenel****: Ehehe, I could see him doing it too. Actually, I sort of pictured it as looking up, spitting out the mouthful and choking on the stuff that was half way down. LOL! : ) Yes, well, as long as they are together, it won't seem so bad when they starve to death....right? *grins* Thanks very much for the review!**

**dancer**** 51: AH! You make me feel bad! It took me FOREVER to actually write and load this chapter. I'm so sorry. I hope you haven't been checking too often. : ) LoL. : ) There is no possible way for Bootstrap to be dead, even though several of my friends are trying to convince me that he didn't survive. But what kind of idiot sits on the bottom of the ocean for ten years? Not an intelligent one. : ) Anyway, many thanks for the review! Here's your chapter though it is a bit belated. **

**Elwen**** – Star Maiden: : ) Many thanks, mellon nin. ^^ For both reviewing when you were exhausted and for looking this chappie over for me before I posted. It was particularly difficult to write cause I didn't have a clue as to where I was going with the plot. ^^ But hey, I'm on a roll now! : ) Thanks again mellon nin!**

**Carrie: **Gwap! MELLON NIN!! : ) EEE!!! *squeals and hugs* You read my fic! *grins* Hyper is okay! We likes hyper, precious! BUT YOU SHALL NOT STEAL THE NAME OF MIKI! *twitch* NO ONE STEALS THE NAME OF MIKI! *evil look lights up in eyes* My name, my name, my name, my name...... *twitch twitch* LoL. So I'm allowed to maim and injure Will nearly to the point of death but I'm not allowed to kill him? Poop. Guess that ruins my one way of ending the story. : ) Ehehehehehe. Disney is doing a sequel actually, but I don't think it's going to be on Bootstrap. : ( *sighs* That's too bad really. LoL. True, updates do seem to keep rabid reviewers away. ^^ LoL. I love it when your hyper, you are absolutely great. *g* HAPPY! Thank you for the review! ^_~ POTC is a fun category to write for, what can I say? 

**cody**: ** : ) Thanks for the compliments. I update as often as I can. So, whenever the chapter is written and the reviews are responded to, it will be posted. I'm trying to get it up every day or every other day but at the moment, I'm kinda busy so this will be a bit slower than usual. : ) Thanks for the review.**

**Leolyn**** Greenleaf: Here's your chapter : ). Thanks a lot for the compliments! They go a long way and keep me writing! Thanks a lot for the review. **

**: ) Love you all! : ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Don't forget, I love reviews!**


	4. So, do we have a deal?

**_A Twist of the Curse_**

****

By Gwaina Baggins

**Ehehehehe, *dodges angry reviewers who are waiting for update* No! No! DON'T KILL ME! THEN YOU'LL BE STUCK WITH THIS EVIL CLIFFIE FOREVER! *blinks* Oops....did I just say cliffy? Heh, no, it's not a cliffy folks, it's a nice innocent chapter. : ) Filled with butterflies and pink fuzzy bunnies.  **

**Once again, I have to thank you for the abundant amount of reviews! You guys are so good to me. : P Spoiling me rotten for the truth of it! What am I supposed to do with you guys giving me at least twenty five reviews per chapter?! How will I be able to get back to my other categories! : P LoL! Thanks so much!**

**Here's your chapter.....late....but here again! I'm off to write the next one right now! Promise! Really, it's the RPG's fault this time folks.......**

            Will blinked up at the trees with the vaguest form of curiosity. His mind was really too muddled to figure out anything that was going on, and although he wished he knew where Elizabeth was, it was too much effort to really get up and look for her. Something inside of him said that NOTHING was too much effort for Elizabeth but it was too small for him to take notice of. Taking in a deep breath, he let out several hacking coughs and tried to remember how he had ended up on this tree covered place. 

            He just barely remembered being on a raft in the middle of nowhere with a strange man. The man had spoken to him, and the young man could remember those words being kind and comforting at the moment. Whoever the man had been, he had been very gentle and slightly familiar. A hazy image of the man was in Will's head but the ill boy could not relate this man to someone else he knew. It hurt his head far too much to be thinking hard, and soon he gave up. It was easier to simply lie where he was. 

            Even though he knew he was lying on solid ground, he had the strangest feeling that he was still rocking. The swaying motion of the raft, and then the ship before that had become a part of him, much to his stomach's distaste. The sky above him moved back and forth and then side to side, making his head spin in a rather dizzy way. His insides shifted and flopped, and his body complained about many different discomforts. As much as he wanted to fix these troubles, he felt too weak to really do much. Everything seemed a bit beyond his control.

            His stomach gave a warning, and before he could so much as turn his head, he was caught in a bout of dry heaves. There was nothing left in him anymore but his aching stomach did not seem to realize it. Weakly, he moved a hand down to his middle, trying to stop the pain but it seemed hopeless. His stomach simply had to calm down on its own as slow and agonizing as it seemed. At a snail's pace, the cramps subsided and the tenseness in his body loosened, leaving him feeling doubly weak. 

            However, it was now he realized how thirsty he was. A terrible dryness had settled in his mouth, making it impossible to wet his throat. The air itself seemed to burn him as it made its way down to his lungs, making him writhe. Things just seemed to get worse and worse and the young man found his mind slowly being overwhelmed. It was getting to be far too much, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He needed a drink, and a comfortable place to rest. The chill that was starting to take over the island do to the set sun was making him shiver. 

            Then it struck him. He was on an island, wasn't he? Water was all around him, surrounding him and keeping him on this place. Why hadn't he thought of it before? If he could simply muster the energy to move to the water, he could drink. He could soothe the raging thirst, and make the pain less. But, that all depended on him getting to the water. Pursing his lips, he attempted to push himself up, the want of water driving him. 

            It shocked him how strong the need for liquids made his body. His arms, though shaking, pushed him up and supported him as he tried to gain his breath. They helped him as he began to crawl, half dragging himself towards the gentle lapping of the ocean. He was so absorbed on reaching his goal that he did not smell the smoke coming from nearby nor did he hear the raised voices. 

            Bootstrap rubbed his temples, wondering that if he wasn't cursed if he would be able to get a headache right now. Between the smell of the fire, and Jack and Elizabeth's bickering (well, in truth, Elizabeth was yelling at Jack and Jack was lamenting the loss of the rum) it was enough to give anyone a headache. On top of it all, the moon was peeking out now, and he was trying his best to stay out of its light. Every once in a while though, a beam would shoot in and catch his arm or hand, showing his skeletal form. 

            "But why is the rum gone?" Jack whimpered, trying to put out a few of the embers at the edge of the fire. 

            Elizabeth threw her hands into the air in exasperation. _She looks ready to rip all that pretty hair from her head, Bill noted with a bit of amusement. _Just like any woman who's tried to put up with Jack. Her expression is almost reminds me of Anna Maria's that time Jack....._ A snort of laughter escaped the pirate and it became a chuckle. Ah, some old memories made him laugh. _

            Elizabeth rounded on him, her eyes a blaze. "You think this is funny, do you? You just wait! When one of the ships come, you'll be sorry as well, Mr. Turner." 

            Bill Turner smirked slightly. "I wasn't laughing at you, miss. In fact, I think your idea is an excellent one." _Not really....Jack will be in for it but we'll find a way around that. Plus Will is going to get some proper medical attention...._

            "But she burned the rum!" Jack said desperately, trying to get someone to understand him. _She's burned the rum AND she's found a way off the island._ The pirate rubbed his throat apprehensively. _And this way off means a swift drop and a sudden stop more than like for me. Damn, there will be no living with her now._

            Elizabeth crossed her arms, sitting down near the fire. "You two just wait!" she said, her face a pure show of triumph. "Give it an hour or two! This signal flame is a thousand feet high! A ship will come and when it does, you'll be the ones to pay." 

            Bill pulled at the hairs of his chin, staring down at the girl. This was both a curse and a blessing. A blessing that they would get off this island and have someone to take care of his son but a curse because both he and Jack would be hung; of course, that would not be a problem for him, but Jack would have a slight problem. Plus, they would never get to the Black Pearl in time to save Jack's crew. Frowning, he tried to think of someway that would convince the girl to help them. There had to be a way out of this. 

            Trying to block out Jack's wails, he put his hands over his ears in an attempt to concentrate. Elizabeth was right about the ship coming, and both he and Jack had nothing that could tempt the ship's captain to going after the Pearl. However, perhaps the girl could do something. _If bribed properly, she might be able to get the captain of the ship to help us, the man thought, his mind ticking. __But what on earth could possibly mean enough to her to make her do it? _

            It took about five seconds for it to click in his head. Will. The boy seemed to mean quite a bit to the girl. His face twitched slightly as he thought about what he would have to do. Many times in his life, he had threatened people's lives in order to get what he wanted, but never had he considered threatening the life of someone he cared about. Though he barely knew the boy, Will meant the world to him and he could barely even fathom killing the boy. But somehow, the vengeance that had built up in his heart told him it was the only way. 

            Turning sharply on his heel, Bootstrap strode over to Jack who was trying to maneuver his way into the hold so he could save a few bottles of rum. Bill put his hands on his hips and watched as his Captain yelped and jumped, and kept trying to get the alcohol. There was no way he was going to get the man's attention at the moment so, he decided to go fetch Will instead. His eyes wandered over to where the young man was laying and he felt his heart leap into his throat. 

            Will wasn't there!

            Nearly running towards the place where he had laid his son down that afternoon, he started searching the area, hoping to find some trace of him. The boy had been delirious; there was no telling where he could have gone. But he obviously couldn't have gotten far. They were on an island, and a pretty small one at that. The only place he could have gone to get away was the water. Fearfully, Bill started down there, hoping that he wasn't going to find his son drowning.

            Will was lying on the beach, trying not to cry. The water was moving in and out in its usual pattern but as the waves came in, they were just beyond the young man's reach. Weakly, he outstretched an arm, trying to touch the water but it would never even reach the tips of his fingers. Defeat made the pain seem ten times worse, and he wished that something would just end it all. He wanted to die. 

            Elizabeth's sweet face filled his vision for a moment, and he wondered silently if he had imagined seeing her. What he would give to see her one more time, to tell her how much he loved her. A part of his heart urged him to keep living for her. She was worth the pain, wasn't she? Of course she was! He would do anything for her; even die for her if he had to.

            With renewed hope and strength, he tried to concentrate on something else. Memories. He could concentrate on them. He and Elizabeth had done many things in together in their childhood. So many funny, happy memories of playing out on the sand and pretending to be pirates; and then the both of them had started growing up. He had to be in the metal shop more often and she had to be a young lady. Then, the formalities had started and each day, he fell more in love with her.

            Why did life have to be so complicated? What he would give just to spend one more day with Elizabeth as they had as children. Things had been so simple then. There weren't as many rules or complications. They could just be friends and enjoy each others company with out worrying about being lady like or gentlemanly.

            The tide had been coming in when the boy had first reached the water, and now, the waves started sneaking up to his hand. He jerked as he felt something cool touch his hand and turned his head to see what it was. The water rolled back out and then swept up again, running over arm before departing. Will's eyes widened and he cupped his hand as the next wave came up, catching some of the liquid in his hand.

            His hand trembled with weakness as he guided it towards his mouth. Much of the water that was resting in his hand spilled, and by the time it reached his mouth there were only a few precious drops left, not close to enough to soothe his thirst. Letting his hand drop back down, he waited for the waves to come back in. 

            He never got his chance to drink the water. 

            Someone leaned over him and snatched him back, pulling him away from the water. Skeletal hands were wrapped around his middle, and white boned arms tugged him further onto the island. He stared at the bones and the ragged torn dress that covered them with silent horror, unable to make a sound. The moonlight shown on the bones, making them hold a sort of eerie glow. Taking an unsteady breath in, Will turned his head up and looked into the face of his rescuer. 

            The light illuminated the face of the person tugging him in, showing the rotting flesh and white bone that built it up. Dark, stringy hair still clung to the person's head and the remnants of a beard still held on to his face. For the first time since he had fallen ill, Will's brain rationalized that he was seeing things. The hideous, decaying face and the rotting clothing was far too much like something from a story that was told to horrify little children. 

            He tried to open his mouth to say something, to yell, to call for help, or to at least say 'put me back by the water' but his lips wouldn't move. His entire being was paralyzed, by fear or maybe just by the illness itself that seemed to have such a tight grasp upon him. The creature above him was speaking but he could not hear its words. He simply stared at it, wide eyed, hoping that this was all a terrible dream and that soon he would wake up in the smithy with a drunk Mr. Brown sitting nearby. 

            The moon was covered by a cloud, and suddenly he was no longer looking into a dead face. A man was leaning over him with brown eyes that were clearly friendly, though filled with worry. His face no longer held the signs of death in it; instead, it was tanned and covered in a bushy dark beard. He was still talking, and his words were still a jumbled mess to the youth's ears. 

            Will was nearly positive he had been seeing things. There was no way that the man above him could have been a skeleton. The moonlight started to trickle down once more, though and it shone directly on the man's face, transforming it once more into a decomposing mess. This time life jumped into Will's near dead body, and he struggled against this creature, refusing to let it take him. 

            The creature who seemed to be a man was surprised by the sudden movement, and loosened its grasp a bit. It was speaking again, though Will did not even attempt to listen to it. There were footsteps from above, and the young man was positive it was calling reinforcements. Lashing out, with his hands and feet, he tried to fight off whatever was to come. 

            "Jack! Jack! Come down here and help me!" Bill called, trying to pin down his son. The boy had a wild, terrified look in his eyes and Bill knew that his son had caught a glimpse of him with the moonlight shining down. "He's struggling! I can't hold him!" 

            Jack appeared above him and started moving down rather slowly. "Of course he's struggling! You look like a monster! A skeleton with facial hair in a dress; I would struggle against you too!" 

            Bill was not in the mood to put up with Jack's joking. "Get over here and help me subdue him!" he snapped, trying to hold the boy still but only managing to get battered about the face. 

            Jack sighed, and started over to Will, kneeling in front of him but carefully staying out of the way of the lad's flailing limbs. Tipping his head to the side, he attempted to catch the young man's gaze. 

            "Will," he called, waving his hand. "Will, try to calm down a bit. You're going to hurt someone. Namely, myself or yourself considering you can't hurt dear old Bootstrap here. I know he looks rather, well, _different but that's no reason to panic, savvy?"_

            Will seemed to hear him and slowly he started relaxing, only lashing out when the moon shone directly on his father. Jack sighed and pulled at his mustache, feeling utterly depressed and irritated. The rum was gone. He was going to be hung and Bootstrap was frightening the kid. Things were just going from bad to worse. 

            "What's he doing all the way out here?" Jack asked as Bill started to pick the boy up under the arms. 

            Bootstrap grunted, and pulled his son's arm around his shoulders. "Not a clue; he must have crawled. He certainly doesn't have the strength to walk though I must say he has a wicked left hook." 

            Jack stood as Bootstrap did, and let out a huge sigh. Nodding up towards the burning trees, he spoke quite loudly. "I hate that woman. She's ruined it for me." 

            Bootstrap shook his head. "Not yet my friend, I have a plan." 

            "What sort of-" Jack began only to be cut off as the woman spoken of before appeared. 

            "What are you two doing?" she demanded, glancing down at the two pirates. Her face wrinkled as she saw Will down there as well. Quickly, she started over to them, not at all pleased that they were moving the sick young man. "He's ill! Why are you moving him?" 

            Bootstrap took a few steps back from her, preparing to pull off his plan. It was now or never and he wasn't planning on waiting for a second chance. Nudging Jack, he quickly grabbed the sword from the pirate's belt, trying to silence him as he began to protest. 

            "Well, missy," Bootstrap began, covering up Jack's stuttering comments. Bill was attempting to hide the sword from the young woman. "Old Jack and I have been talking, and we've decided we don't really like your plan." 

            "We have?" Jack said with a bit of confusion. Bootstrap fixed him with an ice melting glare and the Captain shook his head. "Oh, yes, of course, don't like the situation with the English ship, savvy?" 

            Elizabeth stared at the two of them like they were crazy. _I thought I had burned all the rum, she thought, racking her brain. Jack had only removed two bottles and he had successfully downed one. The other one had been spilled. _Maybe they stole a few more bottles when I wasn't looking.__

            "So, I was thinking," Bill continued, now showing the sword and gracefully placing it against his son's throat. "We could make a bit of a deal." 

            Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "Are you insane?! He's your son! You wouldn't dare kill him!" She was horrified though. She had left Will alone for such a little while and now she was about to loose him again. 

            Bootstrap winced at those words, knowing that he wouldn't kill Will but had to make like he would. Jack wiggled his eyebrows at his fellow pirate, realizing that the plan was slightly flawed. Sighing, Bill pressed the blade into the soft skin on Will's throat. 

            "Would you like to bet his life on it, missy?" he questioned softly, grimacing as a small trickle of blood made its way down from where the blade and tissue were meeting. 

            Elizabeth pursed her lips and her eyes were clearly debating what to do. Ultimately the side that loved Will more than anything in the world was winning out. Taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm, she stared straight into Bootstrap's eyes.

            "What are your terms?" she asked, trying not to look upset as Will moaned and struggled half consciously against the man. If anything happened to him, she wasn't sure what she would do. Actually, yes she was. She would have Bootstrap locked up for the rest of eternity and she would have Jack hanged. Though she would rather kill the older Turner, a flash of the moonlight reminded her how he could not be killed. 

            Jack clearly wanted to respond to this but Bootstrap started instead. "We were thinking that in trade for Will's life that you-"

            "Would convince whoever picks us up to drop myself and dear old Booty off at the Pearl so we can get Barbosa, fetch my crew and recapture MY ship!" Jack said with passion. A grin twitched on his lips. "Savvy?" 

            Elizabeth remembered the calming techniques her governess had taught her. _Be civil, don't smack him. Be civil, don't smack him. "Or," she said, her voice trembling. "I could just wait till they arrive and watch them shoot you."_

            "You forget, missy," Bootstrap said, the moon shining on him and revealing the curse. "Bullets don't affect me." He moved the sword up and down threateningly though he didn't dare press it against Will's throat again. "So, do we have a deal?"

**TBC....**

**Believe it or not I wasn't planning on ending it there but...... *g* I couldn't help myself....**

**_To my lovely reviewers who are probably ready to throttle me: _**

****

**Sandrine Black: **lol : ) There's a trick to getting it to work. When it says that a person has three chapters and you cant access the third, put a back slash and it should appear. : ) It is a very useful thing you know! ^^ I'd die without it. Yes, poor Jack and his rum and of course, that stupid wench Elizabeth. Of course, Jack is calling her that, not me..... though I'd like to. Well, we see that Bill's got a few tricks up his sleeve that Jack would not have thought of on his own. ^^ Now we must see if Elizabeth is going to agree to the deal..... Bootstrap in a dress reminds me of those two stupid guys from the end of the movie who were in dresses. *grins* I love them! Thanks for both your reviews! : ) 

**Sehanine Emaroe: **I hope they would get the right actor to play Bootstrap dearest. :) I actually hope that they will make a sequel with him in it. ^^ But who knows? *waits for Disney to become creative* Any time now.... Yes, Elizabeth should die a long and painful death but we must keep her alive. That way, it will make Will even more agonized when I have her marry the Commodore. Oops, but you didn't hear that. *g* YAY! 9, 999 cookies for me! : ) *looks pleased* I like cookies. ^^ Well, more people should respond to their reviewers. I know what its like to leave a nice, perty review and not get a response for it. ^_~ I personally hate it. ^^ Anywho! Thank you very much for your review! 

**Firnsarnien:** Oooo, you search the same as I do? Ehehehehe, fun stuff! ^^ I'm glad you like my story. I try.... *cowers under the evil eyes of Firnsarnien* Don't hurt me. I know I was slow once again! But see! It's done! It is! I posted! Don't get any pirates together to hunt me! *squeaks and locks her doors* Um, yes, *clears throat* I'm okay...really. ^^ Well, we see what Bootstrap's threatened her with. Now, lets just see what Elizabeth says. Mwahahaha, I was thinking about including it but.... *sigh* Where would I be cliffy wise? Oh yes, and Will still has to be cared for. He must be coddled and held and kissed and loved on. He's in some serious need of TLC : ) but I can't give it to him yet....mwahahahaha..... *runs for cover* Hope the wait wasn't too long! Thanks so much for the review!

**Leolyn Greenleaf: **Ehehehe, but Bootstrap looks good in a dress even if it isn't his color. *sniggers* : ) Thank you for the compliments and for the review! Hope you continue to enjoy the chapters!

**slazenger77:** Yes, the rum is gone *snotty Elizabeth tone* Ehehehe. Thank you for the compliments! I try really hard to put my best effort into the chapters, though sometimes it doesn't work out well! Many thanks for the review, mate!

**Melissa:** Mellon nin! : ) You're back! Aw, I'm not off the hook. *snaps fingers* Oh well, as my acting teacher said, no one is perfect and there for not one of you will EVER receive a perfect grade. ^_~ My partner and I did though....shhh, don't tell anyone. Ah, so let's look at your comments again.

1) They never went into depth about Will's mum except for the fact that she raised him alone. I thought it would be interesting (since Bootstrap sent Will the coin and Will ended up going out to look for him) to show that Will was constantly wanting to meet his father. The idea of a letter or some form of communication seemed to develop that a little bit : ). I dunno ^^ I was trying. Plus, I needed some memory to make him feel pain in.....ehehehe. 

2) I wasn't exactly sure about that myself. At first, I thought the same as you about it just being rum. However, in the movie when Elizabeth lit it all on fire, Jack asked her why she had destroyed the supplies. That got me thinking that perhaps it had been a bit more than just rum down there. Maybe I think too much..... *sees the little men in white coats coming* EEP!

LOL! Yes...I was tempted to make Elizabeth slap Jack and for Jack to say 'I might have deserved that' but that's for a later chapter! : ) As for Bootstrap in the dress and the color thing.....well, the chapter lacked humor. : ) I like making people laugh! Ehehe, as for the Commodore, he'll be appearing next chapter though I originally planned for it to be this chapter. However, I had the request for it to appear sometime this year, so : ) I decided to wait till later. *laughs* Anyone who would take your first review for a flame is insane. Even more insane than I am. : ) It was good, constructive criticism which is what I REALLY want and NEED in a review. I go nuts not knowing how to better myself.  You are one of the few reviewers who questions what I do, and I love you for it.....perhaps that's why you get such a long response.... *looks at it* Meep. : ) I'm so glad you're leaving me reviews. You are an angel sent from God or something.....or maybe you are one of my muses in the flesh or something. *stares at* O_O. LoL! Thank you so much for your help and reviews! : ) Love you lots!

**Alias:** : ) It's your favorite fic? Really? *eyes grow big* Oooo.....Thank you! I'm glad you like the parts with Jack and Elizabeth. I try! : ) Many thanks for the reviews my friend! 

**Lirenel:** No, Jack would most certainly not be worried about the fire! That's the LOGICAL thing to be worried about! Ehehe, the rum is the more important thing by far! : ) Of course. I think that's why we all love him. Good old Jack. The story wouldn't be the same without him! Many thanks for the review mate!

**Sage:** Well, yes, I'm sure he would know. I'm actually positive that he knows that Jack DOESN'T have the curse. What Bootstrap was questioning Jack about was where he had been and how he had gotten off the island. Jack knew that Bootstrap was cursed but he wanted to know how Bootstrap had escaped and come across Will..... I hope that clears it up a bit for you. : ) Thanks for the review. 

**The-Serious-Padfoot:** LOL! Older Orlando Bloom in a dress.....hmmm...... : ) Not a bad thought actually, though I DO prefer to think of a younger Johnny Depp as a gypsy. *drools all over her mother's Chocolat movie* Whoops, I didn't do that. Have Elizabeth kiss dear old Will? But then he would be sure it was a dream. After all, a lady would not simply kiss her friend for no reason. : ) *beams* Besides.....I still have plans for that little wench- I mean girl. Yeah, girl. Aw, FF.net wasn't working? Yeah, it's been a pain in the rear as of late, shutting down and starting up and stuff. Glad this chapter made you happy though : ) Thanks for the review!

**Halo:** Easy mellon nin! *holds back the inflatable squeaky hammer of doom* No killing people. Not yet at least. : ) After all, let them release the movie first and THEN kill them. : ) Then there is no harm done to you or to any one else really. Well, except them....but that doesn't really matter, right? Ah! The reuniting of good old Bootstrap and Sparrow! What a nice little meeting..... : ) And poor, feverish Will is  just going to continue to suffer I suppose. : ) *beams* Poor Jack....nope, not a happy bunny pirate. *sniggers* Thanks for the review mellon nin!

**Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire:** Um, my brother says, "Live long and prosper" *Vulcan sign* Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. You were the poor soul who ended up with it but he wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Again, many apologies. No, poor Jack is stuck losing the entire time....poor Jack. But we love him! Right? *stares at the packs of Mountain Dew* I hope you didn't drink too much or wait too long. *scratches head sheepishly* Sorry this took so long. Thanks for the review!

**Pirate-chicha:** Ehehe, no more rum! Aw, don't cry! I don't like it when people cry. It makes me sad. *sniff sniff* : ) Will might get better! Don't worry! Thank you for the review!

**Nirkanta:** Elwen! : ) Eee! Review! We likes it! I know..... -_- I'm gonna die when school starts back up too. I dunno how I'm going to manage the Amazing Race AND this story not to mention my LOTR fics. *hits head* Oh.....and homework....... Not that that is as important. I have no idea where I'm going *beams innocently* I just write it as it comes.... it's taking forever. Yes....poor Jack and his rum! *giggles* We wuvs Jack! *huggles her Little Will* Yes, he was rather adorable, wasn't he? Or just lovable! *beams* LOL! *looks out into her back yard* I was wondering what the tent and stuff was about O_O. Thanks for the review!

**amber eyed wolf:** lol : ) Here's more for you! *eyes well up and starts to sob all over again* My poor, poor Padfoot. *tries to huggle him but then remembers he's stuck on the other side of the curtain* Grr.....stupid JK. Ehehehe, thank you for all the compliments. Sorry that I stopped it where I did but here's another chapter! Cheers! Thanks for the review!

**Lady Lenna: **That was the funniest part in the movie.....ehehehehe. "BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!" and "There will be no living with her now." *beams* Sorry it took so long to update -_- I'm slow I guess. I just did well the first few posts. I'm falling back into my usual lethargy but I am trying.....I swear! *hugs* Ty for the review!

**.............:** *scratches head sheepishly* Hope I got Jack more in character this time. You are right, he's pretty difficult. I do love his character though, more so than Will's or Elizabeth's. As for Bootstrap, well *g* he's my own creation, so what can I say? *huggles him* He's my baby. : ) Thanks for your compliments and review!

**Carrie:** Ehehe, watermelon is the best kind of fruit in the ENTIRE world. *giggles* Well, I'm not sure if I'll kill Will or not. *puppy dog eyes* Don't kill Arras....but if you do go through with that, then make a happy prologue. ^_^ Arras and Legolas can meet in the afterlife! : ) Ehehe, the rum exchange was my favorite part too. : ) Love Jack! Yes, I must agree. It's bad enough to have one InSaNe OnE much less two of us. ^_~ Keep working on your own story mellon nin! : ) Thanks lots for the reviews! UPDATE SOON!

**dancer 51: ***sighs and sniffles* Yes, poor old Bootstrap would have died if for some reason he had lingered underwater and Will had ended the curse. :) But let's just assume that he got away. It makes me VERY happy! ^^ We wuvs Bootstrap! I think it would make a lovely sequel but I'm not sure they will do it. But it would explain why they left that so open in the plot. ^^ Who knows?! Thanks for the review mate!

**Mystic:** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter just as much!

**TC angel face: ***laughs* Well, it depends if he recognizes that it's his dad in the dress. : ) But it seems he hasn't yet! ^^ I can't make him better! That would take all the fun out of it. Don't worry though, he'll be well eventually. After a few bullets and tears. ^_~ Thanks for the review mellon nin. 

**darkcrystal: **Hey! : ) Thanks for the compliments. I really try with Jack but sometimes he's difficult *thwaps him on the head*. Evil little pirate. : ) You caught on about Bootstrap before me. Took me two times to figure it out and after being called crazy, I thought I was the only person who saw this problem. : ) But then again the person who called my crazy was already insane. : ) Here's your update! Thanks much for the review. 

**PsychoPoet: ***sniggers* My friend was over when I sat down to read my reviews and yours had just popped up. You made the both of us laugh quite hard. : ) Glad the idea of Bootstrap wandering around in just a shirt gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside. AH! Evil family! Give me my reviewer back! *clings to PsychoPoet* DON'T MAKE HER LEAVE! : P LoL! Thanks for the review!

**Nikki: **EEE! You're back! YAY! *bounces* You're back! : ) Ehehehehe, good! *laughs* People are posting POTC fics in such great numbers that my fic often isn't on the first page anymore. *sighs* : ) But that's okay! Keep it bookmarked! Then you don't have to search for it! Or you can just search for my name ^_~ It's pretty original. *blushes* My story isn't that good. I'm sure there are a BUNCH of much better stories out there..... but thank you for the compliment ^^. You were not hard on me at all on the first chapter! I thank you SO much for it! I like to have constructive criticism. It helps me improve things and make the story better. *hugs* I'd die without it! Really, your suggestions are heaven sent! : ) Glad you found the story again! ^^ Thanks much for the review and help!


	5. Coconuts

**_A Twist of the Curse_**

By Gwaina Baggins

**Yeah, it's updated. *sighs* I am so sorry you guys. I really do have an excuse. FF.net shut down my account as weird as that sounds. I posted some bloopers (as some of you know and I love all of those people who reviewed) and my account was shut down. As I waited for that to get restarted, school started back up again as well as homework (pain, pain). Then, after much stressing, I started getting sick. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I was feeling awful..... I'm mostly better now, just very tired all the time. I know those aren't real excuses but it's a long chapter.**

***sniffles and looks ready to cry* Thanks for all the nice reviews. They really make my day. *hugs everyone and gives them a Jack plushie* You guys are so great to me...... *big puppy dog eyes filled with tears* I wouldn't trade you for anything! **

**Here's your chapter. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. For now though, I have to go write a report on Byzantine art....... fun...... **

**One warning though, I must tell you right now.... I have not beta'd this chapter except for sending it through spell check. In other words, there will be mistakes, some more obvious than others. When I have the time, I'll go and check them and repost this chapter but for now *bows head* please forgive me. I gotta get this report done.....**

            "So, do we have a deal?" 

            Elizabeth stared at Will avoiding eye contact with both Bootstrap and Jack. She took in his every feature, trying to forget how pale he was and how the gash marred his brow. She tried to concentrate on how much she loved him, not how his breath wheezed when he breathed and how he would try to struggle against Bootstrap's strong arms. She was trying to focus on how much she loved him, not how the blood trickled from the cut upon his neck, and how the sword was still dangerously close to slitting his throat. Swallowing hard, she looked Bootstrap in the eye, defiance in her every feature. 

            Jack reached out a hand. "What say you, missy, a deal or not?" He waited silently for her to shake, knowing that she would. Ah, young ones in love; too afraid to admit it to each other and ignoring the obvious signs. 

            Elizabeth wrinkled a nose at Jack's dirty hand. She was doing this for Will, not for him and she was going to make that all too clear. Grasping it firmly which was very unladylike, she shook. "Yes, a deal." 

            Bootstrap let out a sigh of relief, and lowered his sword. Every time Will shuddered or coughed, he had been afraid that the young man would slit his own throat by accident. Bootstrap wasn't sure what he would've done; well, other than panic. Tossing the sword onto the ground, he used his now free hand to support his son. 

            Elizabeth scowled at both Jack and Bill, and let out a small huff of breath. What in the world did they think she could do when the ship arrived? Though she was the governor's daughter, it was VERY unlikely that they would listen to her. Well, she would to her best for Will's sake. Just watching him in such a state made her feel terrible and the thought of losing him was completely unbearable. 

            "Now, if you gentlemen don't mind," Elizabeth said, trying not to let the fear show in her voice; bitter resentment was in the words instead. "I think that Will would be much better off lying down." 

            Bootstrap nodded silently, knowing better than to argue. First off, it was never intelligent to argue with a woman with a fiery temper and a stubborn will like Elizabeth. Second off, she was quite right. Will was not getting any better, and if anything, he seemed worse. He had ceased struggling but the pirate would have preferred a struggle to the limp, lifelessness that had overtaken the boy now. From what Bootstrap could judge, his cheeks were nearly red with fever. 

            "You're right, missy," he said politely. "Why don't ye help me find a good place for him to stay?" 

            Jack smirked and laughed. "After all Miss Elizabeth, you won't be able to kiss him if he don't get better." His laughter ended as the sound of skin making contact with skin rang through the air. 

            Elizabeth stormed back up from shore towards the trees that were not on fire, her hand red. _How dare he say something like that? The nerve of him! I hate him! _she thought furiously. _Why does he have to be right? Wait, no! He isn't right. Oh..... Several very unladylike curses ran through her mind and she sat down with a plop pouting. _I would see him hung, _she thought, her lips pursed. _If he wasn't such a good man underneath it all.__

            Bill looked over at Jack who was nursing a slapped cheek. The loveliest imprint of a hand was forming there, and Bill shook his head. It wasn't a shake of sympathy. Indeed, it was a shake of 'how stupid can you be?' 

            "You had that coming and you deserved it, mate," Bootstrap commented as he hefted Will into his arms. 

            "I get slapped for sleeping with different women, I get slapped for borrowing a ship, and I get slapped for stating the truth!" Jack cried as he and Bootstrap started back up the island. "Is there anything I don't deserve a slap for?!" 

            Bootstrap looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head. "Not anything I can think of off the top of my head." Sighing as the moonlight shone on him again, he chose to ignore whatever Jack's response would be.  

            Jack, actually, for his mostly good temperament, was rather fed up with everything. Pulling out his gun, he went to pull the trigger only to remember that Bootstrap wouldn't die, Elizabeth was his only way off the island and he would be stuck with two people on a rampage if he so much as touched Will. Shoving it in his belt, he stormed off towards the end of the island, feeling irritable. 

            "Bloody awful island," he muttered, kicking a bit of sand. "Bloody awful girl. Bloody awful life." 

            There was a heavy darkness hanging all around him, and it was burning hot to the touch. No matter how much he tried, or how far he wandered, he could never get relief from the burning heat and the muddled confusion that hung around his mind. Everything felt so strange and out of proportion and the darkness just made it all worse. What he really wanted to do was to find something to cool off with. Anything, as long as it was not hot like the darkness. 

            A drink. He wanted a drink terribly. Just a small cup of water would be wonderful. It would send the heat away, even if it were only for a bit. Somehow, he knew he would have to find someone to ask for him to receive water but no one seemed to be in the blackness with him. He was all alone. Wandering and mumbling to himself, he tried to find one kind soul that might give him just a sip. Now, all he wanted was a sip. 

            Soon, it became only a drop. A drop of water would do. He could die in peace then if he only had a small drop of water. He had long since decided that he was indeed dying. The pain in his body was so great, and the darkness so thick and the heat so unbearable. There was no way he was going to survive this. It was so hot that it was hard to breath, and the darkness was so thick that it hurt his head. All he wanted was a drop of water and he could pass on. 

            Yet, for some reason, his body was not giving up. Even though he was miserable beyond compare, his spirit did not seem to want to flee. Why? Why could he not just give up? Why could his ailing form just finally give in to the pressures? A fever fogged mind tried to find an answer for he knew there was one. However, every time he managed to grasp it, it would slip between his fingers like water. 

            Somehow he knew it was a person that he was holding out for. Who this person was or why he was holding out for them was beyond him. He rationalized that he really had to care for this person, and that this person was incredibly important. A picture of a woman flashed before him, and he knew her but could not name her. All he knew was that the reason he was not giving up yet was because she was special.

            And as weird as it seemed, that was all he needed to know. 

            Elizabeth gently laid Will's head in her lap once again as Bootstrap settled the young man back on the ground. She could not help but flinch when she looked at Bootstrap's face. The moon was fully out and the curse was fully visible. Bones and rotting skin were clearly shown through the now moth eaten dress. Bootstrap seemed ashamed of his appearance and when he saw Elizabeth staring, he quickly moved from the moonlight. Hiding his true form, he stood underneath the shade of one of the still standing trees. 

            It was so remarkable what the shade did. The man's face was whole again, and though it was older, it held Will's characteristics. A beard that had been thin was now full again, and wild hair that had just barely been clinging to dead skin and white bone was thick. The dress was whole once more, and though it was dirty, it was no longer decaying. Looking down at Will and then back up at his father, she shook her head. They were so very similar. 

            Bootstrap sat down, and made sure he had organized himself in such a way that the moonlight would not hit him at all. He stared down at his son, biting his lip when he saw the bloody cut that marred his throat. What if William had coughed when he had been pressing or had struggled to hard? He did not want to think about it but it lingered on his mind.

            Trying to think of something other than nearly killing his son he whispered, "How hot is he missy?"

            "Too hot," she replied softly, trying to be civil. She was still quite upset with Bootstrap but it was so obvious he really cared for Will. "He needs a physician." 

            Bootstrap sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. He already knew that Will needed a doctor. He knew nothing of healing, and he doubted that Jack knew much more; and since Elizabeth was not jumping to do something, he assumed she was just as clueless. "Do you really think that ship of yours will be coming soon?" 

            Elizabeth scowled at the mention of the ship, and once again remembered that she was still being threatened by this man. "I am not omniscient. It will be here when it gets here." _Please be soon.......I cannot bear this much longer. _

            _She must hate me, Bootstrap thought sadly. _I guess if I was in her situation I would hate me too but still......._ His thoughts trailed off as a soft moan caught his attention. Will's face was twitching and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Bootstrap wasn't sure if he should feel relieved about this or not. A mixture of the two seemed appropriate. Happy because it meant that Will was not quite as bad off as he seemed and worried because consciousness meant the boy would be in pain again. _

            Will stared up at Elizabeth but he didn't seem to recognize her at all. His eyes were clouded with both pain and fever. His lips started to move sluggishly, and with much effort he managed to utter a single word. "W-water?" 

            Elizabeth looked over at Bootstrap, her eyes wide. There was no water on the island, and the only bit of drink they had (rum, but a drink none the less) had been burned. Feeling utterly helpless and miserable, Elizabeth ran a hand down Will's face. 

            "I'm so sorry Will," she whispered. "I don't have any." 

            Whether or not Will heard her words, she did not know. His eyes continued to stare up at her, and the longer they watched her, the more she felt her heart ache. She wished she could give him some water, or even some rum. Sighing, she let her hand rest on his forehead. 

            "I'm so sorry Will," she repeated. "So sorry." 

            Bootstrap watched all of this from his place under the tree, fighting his impulse to go over and sit with Will. His only son was lying there, probably dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. The moonlight turned him into a monster, a monster that scared the boy terribly. Turning his gaze towards the sky, he scanned the moon and the stars. _Someday,_ he thought determinedly. _I will walk beneath you without worrying about such things._ It was then that on the horizon, he saw something that made his heart lighter. Clouds were approaching; thick, dark clouds, probably filled with rain, but they were clouds; and those clouds would cover the moon. 

            _Let 'em come before the English ship does then, the pirate prayed. _

            Jack paced along the shore of the island, scuffing the sand with his feet. He had calmed down a bit but he was not ready to go anywhere near Bill or Elizabeth. He still needed time alone to think and to completely cool off. There had to be a way out of this mess, some innocent, easy way. Coming across his discarded sword, he picked it up and stared at it. A bit of blood still rested on the blade, and seawater and sand clung to it as well. Frowning, he used his shirt to clean it as he walked. 

            A raft! He could make a raft! Yes, he could cut down a few of the remaining trees, lash them together and push out to sea. Even as he thought it, the idea sounded completely ridiculously. First off, where in the world was he going to get some rope? Haha, it was very funny to say human hair from his back, but he was being realistic now. His clothing perhaps? He could tear his shirt into strips and use his sash; no, that still wouldn't be enough. 

            Secondly, how was he going to manage to hack down enough trees to sail off before one of the ships arrived? It was impossible. Jack was an eternal optimist in many ways but there was no way in heaven or hell that he would be able to hack down trees with his sword that quickly. Grumbling under his breath, he stuffed his sword back in it's sheathe and wracked his brain for other ideas.

            He could hide. There was a rational thought. He could hide in the cache and then no one would find him. Yes, it was a very good idea. However, his brain reminded him; currently the cache was surrounded by a six foot wall of fire. Once again, he damned Elizabeth. The lighter part of him wondered if roasting to death would be less painful than being hanged. _Well, I really suppose it would all depend on whether or not the flames consumed me quickly or not, the pirate thought. _GAH! What am I doing? This isn't the time, Jack, get a grip. You ARE the best pirate in the ___Caribbean__! YOU ARE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! You can think of something._

            Sitting down and letting his legs splay out before him, he let out a huff of breath. Next to him a coconut sat forlornly rocking back and forth as the waves washed in and out. 

            "You too, eh mate?" Jack said to the coconut. "Well, at least I'm not alone." He picked up the coconut and stared at the three little black dots which oddly resembled two eyes and a nose, or perhaps a mouth. "However, I think they would have a harder time hanging you than me. After all, you lack the neck needed to strangle you efficiently. But you know what; you can provide me with something that will make me feel better..... Would you do that mate?" 

            Just to indulge himself, Jack made the coconut move back and forth in his hand, almost in a nodding motion. "That's a good lad." Drawing his sword, he jammed it through the top of the coconut and sniffed the inside. It smelled as though it was still good and at the moment, he was thirsty enough to drink just about anything. Pressing the hole he had made to his mouth, he sipped up the bit of milk that lingered in the coconut. 

            "Thank you," he said to the coconut. "You are a good friend! Now quickly! Escape!" He tossed the empty nut into the air and watched it land in the water. It floated on the surface of the water, and slowly drifted out towards the dark blue oblivion of the ocean. 

            "AH! That is it!" he cried happily. "I'll make a coconut raft! I'll bind them together with palm tree fronds and-" At this point he cut himself off. "Jack, me mate, you are loosing it and this time, you've only been here for a day." 

            "Talking to yourself again, Captain?" A voice asked, and Jack turned to see Bootstrap approaching. It was only then that Sparrow noticed the sky was covered by some most interesting and rather dangerous looking clouds. 

            "Maybe," Jack replied sullenly. "If it be any of your business." 

            Bootstrap sighed, and settled himself next to his fellow pirate. Jack was drawing in the sand down with his sword. The picture was taking on the form of a ship, with a little stick man standing on it. The little stick man was wearing a hat and had a rather large grin on his face. 

            "We'll get her back, Captain," Bootstrap comforted. "Don't ye worry about it." 

            Jack pursed his lips. "I won't get her back if I'm dead."

            Bootstrap was a bit startled by this particular statement. He realized that things were rather dreary considering that their only form of rescue would be from law abiding folk but Elizabeth had promised them she would try to get them to the Isle de Muerta. "I doubt you'll be dead anytime soon Captain. You are a bit young for that." 

            A smile twitched on the Captain's lips. "No one be too young for the hangman. Especially not a man like me." He slowly wiped his blade on his shirt again. "After all, I'm a pirate."

            "As am I," Bootstrap pointed out. 

            "Ah, but you can't die." 

            "True but sometimes I rather wish that I had died down there. Believe me; ten years at the bottom of the ocean can do things to you." 

            Jack grinned and looked at the clothing Bootstrap was wearing. "So it appears, mate." He picked up the small wedge of coconut he had cut to make a mouth hole. "Well, at least I've had one last drink before they clap me in irons and send me to my doom." 

            Bootstrap frowned and his eyebrows formed one firm black line across his forehead. "What do you mean? The rum's burned...." 

            "Not all drink is just rum and beer, mate," Jack pointed out with a laugh. Oh, had it only been a day or two ago since he was telling Will that not all treasure was silver and gold? "I had me a bit of coconut milk. Not the grandest stuff you can have, but it truly can quench a man's thirst."  

            An idea hit Bootstrap and he scrambled to his feet. Grabbing Jack by the back of his shirt, he dragged the pirate up as well. "You are brilliant, Jack, really you are." 

            "Oh, I know that," Jack said, immodestly. Truthfully he had no idea what he had just done but Bootstrap seemed quite pleased about it. "Where are we going?" he continued as Bill started down the beach, his eyes filled with a rather frightening fire. 

            "We are going to fetch a coconut," Bill said firmly, watching the trees that had not been touched by the fire for some sign of growth. His eyes finally rested on a particularly tall one, which held four ripe looking coconuts at the top of it. Grinning at them, he tried to figure how he would get up there. 

            Jack stood next to his friend, feeling a bit confused. "Aye, alright, a coconut then; but Bootstrap, mind telling me why you picked the biggest bloody tree on the island?"

            "Will needs something to drink," the man replied simply. "Jack, when ye was a lad, weren't you an excellent tree climber?" 

            Jack pursed his lips, suddenly not liking where this was going at all. "I might have been, why?" 

            "Well, I be thinking," Bootstrap commented casually. "I be in a dress which will probably hamper my climbing abilities. Since it would be quite ungentlemanly to ask Elizabeth to go up there and Will can barely keep his eyes open, I be thinking......"

            "No!" Jack said shaking his head and backing up. "No, I won't do it Bootstrap! I won't do it. I am telling you it ain't worth it! The ship will be here anytime now, and I don't want my neck broken any sooner than it has to be." 

            Bootstrap grinned internally but outside he simply shook his head. "Ah, well, alright then. I never thought that Captain Jack Sparrow would be defeated by such an easy thing. Just a simple tree; I thought he feared nothing. Well, I suppose everyone has their faults." 

            There was one thing that people simply didn't do and that thing was blaming Jack Sparrow for being a coward. Jack had a certain sense of pride about him and honor that would not let him back away, at least, not after he had been challenged. A normal person would have said that Bootstrap had simply been commenting, but Jack knew it was a challenge against him. He would show Bill. He was not a coward. He was still the same Jack Sparrow that Bootstrap had been under all those years ago. 

            Shedding his belt, he handed over his gun and sword to Bootstrap. "If you lose that gun mate, I will find a way to kill ye. I don't know how I'll do it, but believe me; Captain Jack Sparrow can be awfully resourceful." 

            Bootstrap merely grinned innocently as he watched the Captain scrutinize the tree. Not only would this get a drink for Will but it would also take Jack's mind off of being hanged. It was slightly depressing for the pirate to sit and watch Jack feel depressed. Jack and depressed simply didn't go together. 

            Jack carefully wrapped his arms around the thin tree, wishing all of the sudden that he had not agreed to this. The tree itself was tall, and thankfully a bit bent. That would make it a bit easier to climb. Grasping the tree firmly, he placed his feet against the trunk and slowly started to drag himself up. Tree climbing, he slowly decided, came back to a person quite quickly. Bit by bit he started going faster and finally he was about half way up the tree. That's when the problem came. 

            His left foot was pushing him up, when his right decided to slip out from under him. Of course, it has been bound to happen sometime or another. After all, the trunk was smooth and his feet were hard and calloused. His right foot slipped out from under him and his left slipped, giving out as well. Hanging on with only his arms, he looked down and saw exactly how high up he was. Oh, this was bad. Slippery tree trunk, fifteen feet from the ground; he was in for it this time.

            Trying to get his wits about him, he tried to get his feet balanced again so he could continue climbing. They refused to move though, and his fingers were starting to slip. Cursing his luck, he continued to struggle only to find that he was slipping faster and faster. Then, his fingers slipped off completely and he only had time to let out one pained yelp before he fell towards the ground. 

            Bootstrap had seen what was happening, and had immediately tossed Jack's weapons to the ground. Carefully, he placed himself between Jack and the ground. After all, he could work as some sort of cushioning, though really not much. Jack's hands slipped and he let out a yelp as he came crashing down. Bill grunted as the pirate landed on him, and the two of them tumbled to the ground. 

            "Owie," Jack moaned, not even attempting to drag himself off of his friend. His entire body was aching now, and the tree was looking twice as high. 

            "Well, that went well," Bootstrap said in a good natured sort of way. "I'd say we get up and try it again." 

            Jack rolled off of him, and took the time to stare at the cursed pirate incredulously only to find that he was dead serious. 

            Elizabeth heard footsteps approaching and looked up. She had only just realized that Bootstrap had wandered away from his position under the tree. She had silently pondered how long he had been gone but then had given up on thinking about it. Now, however, she wanted to know who was coming over. If it was Jack, she was either going to smack him again to vent some frustration or apologize for slapping him in the first place. The first sounded like the better idea. If it was Bootstrap, she would simply ignore him, because she really didn't want to talk to him. She was still in shock that he had threatened his own son. 

            In fact, it was both Bootstrap and Sparrow who were approaching. Bootstrap was looking quite pleased with himself and was carrying something in his arms. Jack was limping a few steps behind him, looking incredibly disgruntled and slightly bruised. He was struggling to get his belt on, and when he saw Elizabeth, his scowl deepened a bit. 

            "Where have you two been?" Elizabeth demanded. _Why do you look so smug, Mr. Turner?_

            "Getting Will a nice drink," Bootstrap replied happily, showing her the four, perfect coconuts in his arms. "Not perfect, but it'll do him some good." 

            Jack groaned as he looked at the coconuts and slowly eased himself onto the ground. He ached all over from climbing and well, falling. After the first fall, Bootstrap had urged him back up the tree again, just to watch him flop out of it. Three times he climbed up and then flopped down before finally he managed to get to the coconuts. Then, when he had managed to get to the coconuts, he had to wrestle them off of the tree which proved to be difficult but he managed to do it without falling. Finally, after all of that, he had pulled the last coconut off the tree, and had fallen; again. 

            Now, he was sore both mentally and physically and Bootstrap wasn't helping anything by standing there looking so pleased. He scowled as his 'friend' took a seat next to him and removed the sword from his belt. Those coconuts were the spawn of the devil. They would belong in hell with Barbosa, or at least, that's what Jack thought. One of the cut coconuts was offered to the brooding pirate but he firmly refused it. He was not going to drink from those evil things. No, never again. 

            Elizabeth took the drink from Bootstrap immediately, and lifted Will's head. She was very thirsty herself, but she knew that Will needed liquids much more. 

            "Come on, Will," she coaxed. "Just a small sip and you'll feel better." Pouring a bit in his mouth, she waited to see if he would swallow.

            He did quite eagerly, and so she proceeded to give him small sips until the coconut was emptied. Smiling to herself, she laid his head down once more. He seemed much more relaxed now that he had something to drink, and it may have been her imagination, but he seemed less feverish too. Brushing some wayward hair from his face, she smiled at him. 

            Jack watched this and let out a small snort. He was right, and she smacked him. _Come on, he egged on in his mind. __Just kiss him already. He'll never remember it anyway. Of course, his plans were foiled when Bootstrap handed her over a second coconut and insisted that she drink something. Elizabeth accepted it, though she gave no sound of thanks. __Ungrateful little- Jack thought vulgarly. __She could at least thank ME for climbing up in that tree and getting her a coconut. Taking a deep breath, he tried to look on the good side of things. _Will is looking a bit healthier. That's good I suppose._ With a sigh, he turned his gaze out to the waters. His face twitched spasmodically, and slowly he pulled himself to his feet. _

            "Well, missy, you be getting your wish," he said to Elizabeth, motioning towards the horizon where the Dauntless was approaching. "Here they come." 

**TBC.....**

**See! Long chapter..... *squeaks and runs away***

**_To my lovely and patient reviewers: *dodges many tomatoes and other such things*_**

****

**Sandrine Black: **Yes, a black slash after the chapter it claims does not exist. It drives me crazy. ^__^ Sorry it took me SO long to update x_x. Life's been crazy. Ehehehe, poor Bootstrap. Can't even go near Will! But hey! Norrington arrives next chapter! Aren't we all happy? *is stared at blankly* Well, I could pretend. ^__^ Thanks so much for the review!

**..................: **LoL! I think Elizabeth wishes to kill them but of course, she'd rather see Will alive! ^_^ Poor Will, he's so troubled. Perhaps I'll try to fix him a bit sometime soon. Maybe.... I hope? Ehehehehe. ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**Leolyn Greenleaf:** *hands a wet noodle* Give me sixty or seventy lashes. I deserve it. Really I do! I took forever to update and I left you all hanging! However, I did give you guys a long chapter.....didn't I? *squeaks and runs away in terror* Ooo, pirates coming out of the water. *grins evil like* Hmm....sounds like a really good idea...... LoL! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Sorry for the wait and many thanks for the review!

**HaloGatomon: **I updated. Where's your update? Huh? Huh? Huh? UPDATE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU TO UPDATE! I could be sitting here with Legolas dead for the rest of my life waiting for Elrond or Estel to do something! GAH! *runs around holding head* Update, or I'll kill Will!.... *watches reviewers getting out pitchforks* Or how 'bout almost kill him? *squeaks and runs* 

**Code Name: Anrui Yuy: **^_^ I'm glad you like the story. As for the part between Elizabeth and Will, I'll do my best to get it in if I can. I mean, she's already explained it and all before this but if I am able, I'll get her to explain it again. ^_^ I'm not much of a romance writer so I might screw it up..... just a warning for you ^_~. Many thanks for the review! 

**melissa greenleaf: **WOW! YOU SIGNED IN! *bounces* Yay! *prances around in circles! You signed in and reviewed my story! *feels special* Ehehe, I like the word bloody and use it quite a bit; like you, though, I am not British! YOU ARE NOT ALONE! LoL. You can't find anything to correct? *feels lost* What? I- I .....NO! *runs around in circles* It can't be perfect! AH! My grammar! THANK YOU! There is something wrong folks, don't panic. LoL. ^_^ Well something to improve on then, right? Ooo, to answer your question, no, he wouldn't die if he was shot and then the curse was lifted! I have proof. The guy Barbosa shot through the chest didn't die when the curse was lifted, and Jack didn't die either. So, basically, he is immune to everything! It's great to be Bootstrap I think. EEE! *squeaks* Well, it's updated after....well, a long time! ^__^ Please berate me this time. I always look forward to your reviews! Many thanks!

**TC angel face:** LoL! No more rum for Jack for it is a vile drink! But hey, he got some coconut milk (which is very good)! Many thanks for the review mellon nin! ^_^

**Sehanine Emaroe: **Elizabeth will be Elizabeth! ^_^ Ehehe, LOTR people seemed to be pretty attached to this movie. As you can see, I am a LOTR fan girl *points to her name* obviously. Also, I'm a shameless Mary Sue writer. Don't read them, but I write them! ^_^ Heh. You won't find any of those stories on ff.net anymore though. Cookies? More? Will you give me one? Just one is all I'm asking for because I know I've been bad and haven't updated in ages. One lemon filled one *puppy dog eyes*. Thanks for the review ^_^

**Lothlaurea: **Ehehe, some advice for you mate. When FF.net is being a pain in the arse, try putting a backslash at the end of the address. It usually will bring up what you are looking for if it is there. ^_^ Thank you very much for your review and compliments. I do my best with this! ^_^ Love you lots! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Lirenel:** I think we all would struggle. I would scream bloody murder. *is a phobic of such things* In fact, I would never be the same..... lol. Thanks for the review!

**The-Serious-Padfoot:** Poor little Will *clings to him* We wuvs poor little Will. Poor big Will. We luvs him too! ^_^ LoL! I'm really glad you are enjoying this story! *is itching to write a Harry Potter fic but is restraining self* Ehehehe, sorry for the long wait!

**dancer 51: **LOL! Yes! More Orlando! More Johnny *drools*! Crap! More Keira! *hits head* Well, at least I get to drool over Johnny Depp! *winks* Glad you liked the chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. 

**Ssphinxx:** I'm sure yours is great. An artist is always his worst critic. ^_^ Updated! Sorry it took so long! School is a pain! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, savvy? 

**PsychoPoet: **LOL! *giggles* Yes, innocent chapter filled with colorful insects and radioactive rodents. *laughs* Ehehehe, I suppose its innocent...... YAY! Free to read! That's good! *tries to fool the Orderlies again but fails* Um.....Good luck with them. Really. *huggles dear old Booty* Poor old Bootstrap! YAY! Oh don't you worry, Will won't be getting better in this fic....... I have a little plan for him. *looks at Barbossa and grins* Big Boom! Anyway! Many thanks for the review! Be good!

**Trickster-Jaina-Fel: **Your sister is a very smart girl. That's what I was wondering about too! *g* Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Mystic:** *stares* You haven't seen the film? Well you most certainly have by now! After all! It's going out of theatres soon....... *shrugs* Ehehehe, sorry it took so long for me to update. *gives wet noodle* Sixty to seventy lashes.....

**Estelle Took:** Me? Do something to Will? NEVER! I love Will! *looks at Barbossa* I'd NEVER do ANYTHING to Will! Ehehehehe, you know you love me! ^_^ *looks at the person who has been living in her closet* Hey.....I was wondering what those noises were coming from. LoL. Sorry I took so long to update. School sucks. 

**Pirate-chicha: **Good! Glad you don't cry! ^_^ Sorry it took so long to update -_- Hate school. Should be doing my homework right now actually. Been procrastinating and I have a report due Tuesday! Anyway ^__^ Hope you like the chapter!

**Nikki:** LoL. Yeah, I guess it's really been a bit slow. Don't worry, the action will come soon enough. *curses* Just gotta get them of this God forsaken spit of land. I wanted to do it this chapter but when it reached 4, 700 words, I decided to stop. After all, I'd have a novel if I didn't! *winks* Thanks for the review!

**Firnsarnien:** Well, I must comment that I'm glad you updated. *runs around in crazy circles* I was dying to know what happened to Estel. Nearly went iNsAnE ^_~. Of course I didn't write that cliffie on purpose! I'd never do that! Me? I'm innocent! I may be InSaNe but I AM innocent! *giggles* Well, it's posted! It is! You should understand about school! I have signed a paper that says I will do AT LEAST three hours of homework a night.....and I've been doing every bit of that. As for Will...... well, he had some coconut milk..... he'll live.....maybe.... *runs away*

**Sarah Rochester: **Here's more! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**CaptainCaptainJackSparrow: **CAP'AIN! *yells to reviewers* I would like you to meet my captain! Jack Sparrow! Ehehe! Don't worry! I won't torture Jack *wink* too busy torturing Will! *big eyes* Don't snap me shut, Cap'ain. Please! X_x Jack from the movie is hard to portray ^_~ But then again, I could just picture you dressed up.... *giggles* Thanks for the review, mellon nin! See you Tuesday....

**Sage32:** LoL. Glad this story isn't stupid or pitiful! *winks* Elizabeth was able to smack Jack! ^_^ Hope you liked that bit! Thanks a lot for the review!

**Iawen Londea: ***g* Will is gonna get help soon! Yay! *bouncy* GOOD STUFF FOR WILL! *looks at the minor cut on his throat* Well, he could be dead! *g* ^_^ Now couldn't he?

**William Turner's Angel: **It is kinda sad that Bootstrap can't provide poor Will any comfort. *hugs him* But they'll both live.....or at least Bootstrap will. I can't promise anything about dear old Willy boy.... *g* ^_~ Thanks for the review. 

**Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire:** A whole new case every week? Geez, I couldn't do that! I'd be high 24/7! *giggles* As for my brother, yes, he would make many people be glad not to have one. ^_~ But you gotta love him sometimes. *smiles* Thanks for the review!

**LAXgirl: **LoL! Most my friends say I'm on crack and that Bootstrap is dead and I should just get over it! However! Apparently I'm not TOO crazy since a lot of other people seem to agree with me! *laughs* Yes, Jack is rather frustrating. Hard to personify because Johnny Depp is such a unique guy. *smiles* But you hafta love him. I'm glad you like Bootstrap's characterization. I really try hard with him because all the really said was that he was a good man but a pirate. Well, Will might get better......might. Ehehehe, and I don't think he'll react to well to Bootstrap..... maybe! Who knows? All I know is that Will is going to *beep* and the he will *beep* and Bootstrap will be *beep*. ^_~

**Roseblade22: **Bootstrap? Hurt Will? Never *g* He loves Will! *smiles* Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**sim1: **LOL! I plan to put this story all the way through. Don't worry. It was simply me, not the lack of reviewers. Lack of punctuation is okay! Makes it funner to read! Wahahahaha!

**Lady Lenna: **Oh yes, Jack and Bootstrap have that whole pirate thing down ^_~! No, Bootstrap would NEVER hurt Will but hey, Elizabeth doesn't know that. As for Will *whispers* hesgoingtorecoverenoughtofight! YAY! Fun stuff eh? Anyway, ^_^ yes, there is nothing like a little Will angst! Many thanks for the review!

**Das Blume:** Twisted? Really? *g* Maybe just a little! Oh yes, Bootstrap and Elizabeth will be just fine in the end. Maybe! ^_^ *smiles* Who knows really? Yes, the rum is gone! LoL!

**dolanator: **I'm sure the story wasn't bad! A writer is his worst critic! *smiles* Thanks for the compliments though! Makes me feel really good! Thanks for the review!

**Calendar: **Yes, Elizabeth is being a bit bossed around. However, she got her revenge this chapter now didn't she? *g* Can't promise anything about Will not being hurt! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**Stormy1x2:** Ah, Jack and Will? Well, sorry to say I don't write slash. But if you want, you can ignore the Elizabeth and Will and pretend its Jack and will ^_~. Glad you like it! I try hard! Thanks for the review!

**Frisha: **^_^ It's updated! Thanks for the review!

**Ex-xox Plus Three: ***cringes and points to the author's note up top* School, blocking, groundation, sickness. Lots of things went wrong not to mention I'm a terrible procrastinator on top of it all. Just ask my friend Jack Sparrow. She'll tell you that I never do my homework until homeroom period...... x_x.... Sorry it took so long....

**Will Turner's Angel: **It's updated! *runs* Sorry! Tried! Up! *runs* 

**Krissa: **It's updated! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review!

**I'm so sorry guys. So much has happened and I'm really gonna try to update sooner but school is just hazardous to my health this year. I've already been really sick twice and it's barely been a month yet. *bows* Forgiveness please! *hugs everyone* Thanks for sticking by me though. It makes me feel really good. **


End file.
